Noir:Associations
by Steve Edward
Summary: Retired Angency opertative Randy Baldwin thought he would never encounter NOIR again. Now four years later he does so, in the most unexpected place.
1. Default Chapter

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter One

The characters of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are neither owned by me nor my original creations they are based on the original anime series by Ryoe Tsukimura.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Any events depicted having occurred also are purely coincidental.

The Recent Past...

Randy Maynard Baldwin crouched at the fence line where he had chosen to gain entry to the compound, found someone had already been there; the security sensors had been professionally by-passed.

Slipping through with ease, he examined the sandy ground noting the foot prints. There had been a brief struggle here, short but violent. Scanning the darkness to his right he could make out the body of a man laying next to the military truck.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had been on the second floor of the villa, the person of interest was no longer among the living, and his mistress having had been foolish to interfere lay beside him in death.

As both women walked back down the hallway to the stairs, Mireille heard the sound of someone stepping on the bottom set of steps, the very slight creak hardly noticeable but in the death filled villa a loud warning sign of danger.

Randy traversing the compound had counted off the number of men that lay in various positions of death, six by his count. He had considered backing off and calling the retrieval mission off but the Agency needed the data and so did others. The man living within the villa had provided funding to terrorist organizations and his computer hard drive held valuable information.

Entering the villa had been easy, two more lay dead near the entryway the expression of shock on their faces evident frozen at the moment of death. The bullet wounds to the center of their heads had ensured they would never get up again.

Kirika glanced carefully around the corner, their new threat was not dressed like the others they had encountered and so easily vanquished. She could see he was alert, and taking the stairs two at a time, testing each as he went. Nodding to Mireille, they both retraced their steps silently and took positions across from each other in the hallway at utility closet and the bathroom.

Randy stopped before the final step of the landing above and briefly closed his eyes and listened. Silence, permeated the darkness. Death had been here too. Randy finished the climb and stood pressed against the wall. The hallway led to the target area, there was no other way to go. The hard wooden floor of the second floor reflected little light, the study where the computer was located lay ahead in the darkness.

Kirika heard the man advance, unhurried and cautious. Seeing the overhead wooden beam she easily and silently leaped upward catching hold, the creak of the wood was her only betrayal. Mireille seemed cross with her for doing what she had done, but only shrugged her shoulders at the decision.

Randy advanced slowly and deliberately, the solid wooden floor betraying none of his initial movements. The wooden creak from the ceiling area ahead and to his right garnered his attention. Settling of the building?

Kirika completing her climb stood on the wooden ceiling beam, taking in the intruder. In the darkness their eyes met, Randy not able to see Kirika had looked directly at her.

Randy shaking the feeling off, continued slowly until he came even to the bathroom door. Mireille having backed into the darkness of the closet took the appearance of the man. Though he appeared well armed, his hands held neither knife nor gun. Kirika nearly directly overhead, prepared to drop down. It was the dust that suddenly rained down on his head that Randy had any inkling that he was in trouble.

His only avenue of egress was back down the hallway or into the bathroom. Randy chose the bathroom and backpedaled surprising both Mireille and Kirika. The sight of the young woman dropping from the ceiling onto the spot where he had just been standing, was surprising enough; but from across the hallway another woman appeared and both advanced on him at the same time.

Mireille following Kirika entered the bathroom which had been the master bathroom, Randy running out of options, debated whether to draw his weapon or face the consequences. Kirika who was the first to get close lashed out with a flying high kick, which Randy caught in mid-flight. Mireille already having raised her weapon to fire could not get a clear shot, Kirika who was in the line of fire found she was off balance and could not reach the man.

Randy found he had grabbed hold of a leg, that of a young woman; in short a living buzz saw which left him with little to work with. Her partner also a woman advanced the hand gun held with assurance, the extended silencer aimed squarely at his forehead.

Kirika could not reach him; the man had stopped her kick and held onto her ankle. Deliberately wind milling her arms, Kirika flipped backwards breaking his grip and she landed back on her feet just inches from Mireille.

Mireille, put her free hand on Kirika's shoulder, "No Kirika, leave him be." Randy hearing Mireille speaking in French replied, "Who ever you are, I mean you no harm. I am here on other business."

Mireille sized up the man before her and Kirika. Though well armed, he had made no attempt to draw the many weapons he likely carried. His only actions had been of non-lethal defense. Kirika moving slightly to the right sized up her opponent, "Who are you?" Kirika asked in English.

Randy smiling slightly, "You first," as Mireille the suspicion in her eyes growing placed the muzzle against Randy's forehead, "She asked you a question. Who are you?" as Mireille pressed slightly; the muzzle began to bite painfully into the skin.

Randy debated silently only a moment; two women both of whom appeared unconcerned with their surroundings were intent on finding out that he was. Perhaps they were Bodyguards or the mistresses of the target? Not likely Randy mused; not with what he had seen coming into the villa. Could these two be responsible for the carnage he has found?

Sighing Randy replied in English, "My name is Randy Maynard Baldwin; I am with the United States Central Intelligence Agency, would you be so kind as to remove the muzzle from my head as it is starting to hurt."

Mireille her finger on the trigger, did not show any surprise and relaxed the pressure, "Why are you here Mr. Baldwin?" as Randy moved both his hands palm up slowly shifted to a more comfortable position against the vanity where he had been pressed against.

Randy viewed his opponents, the smaller of the two women appeared to be of Asian descent, the other much taller and her appearance more refined was of European descent and both had that look in their eyes, that of death itself, "I was sent here to retrieve certain items contained within the study. I have no interest directly with the man who lives here."

Mireille smiled slightly, "Very well Mr. Baldwin; then you may retrieve what you have come for. However before you do so please close your eyes and count to ten. After the count of ten you may reopen them to see what you must obtain."

Saying a silent prayer, Randy did as he was told and counted slowly to ten, but added five for good measure then reopened his eyes. When he did so, he found both young women gone.

Mireille and Kirika backed out of the master bathroom silently, leaving the American standing against the vanity. Mireille satisfied that the American would do as he was told, turned and walked silently down the hallway to the stairs and out of the villa.

Randy glancing around as he made his way to the study found the man who had been the financier to so many terrorist organizations. Lying across the bed next to one of his many mistresses, Randy took in the sight feeling no pity. Seeing the door open to the study, Randy entered and began his search.

Mireille and Kirika making their way across the compound passed a small building, its outer doors only partially open. The minion, who had slipped away from his post to get a snatch of sleep, saw both women walk past and stumbling out from within the building he raised his AK-47 and challenged both in Arabic.

Randy having located the safe where the laptop computer had been placed and removing the hard drives and locating backup tapes and disks as well; Randy had placed the last data cartridge within static proof bag when the gunfire erupted.

Cursing under his breath, Randy put the backpack back on and scurried out of the study into the hallway. In his hand a small transmitter that would trigger the explosives placed around and within the safe, which contained over 100,000 U.S. dollars, Randy reasoned that the blood money should be destroyed; it would be a fitting final to this mission.

Mireille and Kirika split in different directions, the guard firing his weapon at the spot where both had been standing moments before. Kirika hefted her Beretta M1934 and fired at an off angle striking the guard and killing him instantly, but the alarm had been raised.

With pandemonium outside, Randy descended the stairs his Colt Commander now in his hands, a nearby blast rocked the villa, and stirring dust from the ceiling just as a guard entered the doorway, Randy seeing the silhouette fired twice; the heavy .45 caliber slugs hitting the guard and punching his body back outside.

The RPG sailed past Kirika and exploded behind her, the blast wave driving her into the ground, the hot searing pain on her lower back signaling that she had been wounded. Mireille shaking off the effects of the blast turned and fired killing their attacker who had just reloaded. In his final act of dying, he trigged the RPG round which roared out of the launcher and then skipped and bounced crazily till it hit a parked truck near Kirika who was trying to stand up.

Randy heard the familiar whooshing sound and ducked, the blast wave followed moments later with pieces of a motor vehicle raining from the sky.

Rounding the corner in a crouch, Randy saw the two women against the flames of the burning truck giving away their position in the open. Breaking cover Randy headed latterly to them when he saw another gunman breaking cover from another building.

Mireille heard the warning yelled, "Get Down!" Just as the American running out of the darkness crossed to their right, the hand gun apparently aimed slightly above her head fired as the man named Randy slid in the sandy soil, firing rapid fire at a target behind her slid into the wall of a small storage building.

Randy crashed to a halt next to the building, and dumping the spent magazine reloaded and sprinted towards the two women. The smaller of the two, the Asian woman appeared to be injured. Without explanation, Randy stopped and scooped Kirika up and placed her on his shoulder and without further ado ran like hell followed closely behind by Mireille.

Followed by Mireille, Randy paused briefly at a tower like structure and removed with his free hand three small explosives from the side of the back pack and slapped them to two the legs with the remainder stuffed into the wiring leading to the antennas above.

Kirika her head down could only see Randy's feet, tried to break free but Randy only gripped her tighter.

Turning to Mireille, Randy hurriedly spoke, "Tell your friend to stop struggling and hang on for the ride, we are going to have to help each other to get out of here is that understood?" as he shifted Kirika to a better position; Randy started running again.

Approaching the fence line, Randy crouched and looked. The pounding of feet in the distance gave pretty clear indication that the covert operation had long since become overt.

Digging the transmitter from his suit pocket, Randy pivoted and then turned the dial on the transmitter and pressed the activation button. Mireille felt the thump and then heard the roar of the explosion coming from the villa, as she turned to watch a fireball seemed to grow outward from the second floor enveloping the study and the master bedroom. The small army of guards running along the front of the villa was also caught in the mammoth detonation.

Randy placed Kirika on the ground and turned to Mireille, "Ok look. I do not care why you were here but we have got to work together. You friend is injured; I have a Land Rover parked in the wash below the road. We can use it to get out together. How does that plan sound?" The urgency evident in the man's voice, Mireille looked at Kirika who nodded her approval.

Mireille looked into Randy's eyes, "Very well Mr. Baldwin, your plan appears sound." Appearing relived, Randy replied "We will introduce each other later, now get your friend through the fence please, I'll cover."

Mireille having helped Kirika through the fence turned to the American who was already squeezing through and watched as he scooped Kirika up again and jogged across the road.

Randy paused and waited for Mireille to join him and then twisted the frequency switch again and pressed the activation button. The explosives that had been placed on the communications tower detonated and in a noisy metallic collapse the tower fell, directly on top of the communications building, flattening it and killing both radio operators within it.

Adjusting Kirika on his shoulder, Randy and Mireille slid down the sandy slope to the concealed Land Rover. Telling Mireille to drive, Randy placed Kirika in the back and turned her onto her stomach, where he lifted up her shirt to examine the wounds. The shrapnel wounds were worse than Randy had expected but nevertheless he was prepared.

Randy leaning over and speaking into Kirika's ear, over the noise of the Land Rover; "I am going to remove some metal shrapnel that is in your back. It is going to hurt a bit but after it is out I am going to bandage it. Ok?"

Kirika being jounced around, shook her head in the affirmative, the dust rising from the rear of the Land Rover amplified by weighted chain link fencing as it obliterated the tracks of the Rover also obstructed any direct view to the rear.

Mireille negotiating the sandy wash, at time the tires spinning for a purchase jerked the vehicle onto solid ground; Mireille watched as best as she could at the activities of the American as he ministered to Kirika's injuries, stopping momentarily as they came to open ground.

Randy looked up briefly then nodded to Mireille, "Steer a South by South West course on the compass for 5 kilometers. There will be a blacktop roadway. Once there stop so I can cut the rope behind us, then turn right and head West, from there it will be 100 kilometers to the pickup point, but we will have to make a stop at a small building along the way. Traveling by daylight will be too risky. I will have to make arraignments to get all of us picked up.

Doing as directed Mireille steered the Land Rover on the compass heading, the parking lights barley illumining the vehicles path. Stopping briefly for the rope to be cut, Mireille glanced at Kirika, her back well bandaged the bleeding staunched she met the eyes of the American, "She will be fine, head West. There will be a small abandoned building 50 kilometers ahead where we will stop for the day. It will be safe there."

Randy his hand gripping the rear seat for balance knelt next to the young woman and checked the bandages once again as the Land Rover drove onto the pavement. He had noted while bandaging those wounds that there were scars of other wounds. Gun shot scars mixed with that of old knife wounds. Randy pondered who or what he had become involved with. Unlikely traveling companions they all were. Each had come to the compound with different agenda's and they had left together under one common goal.

An hour later, Mireille drove the Land Rover through what she thought was a wall but being assured by Randy that it was a carefully camouflaged open air garage; she parked the Land Rover and shut off the engine.

Randy exiting the vehicle walked to what looked like an old wooden door, and pulled a brick away from the wall which revealed a modern day keypad which he then punched in an access code.

The wooden door was in fact solid steel, silently opened and lights within the interior came on.

Picking up Kirika, Randy carried her within and placed her on a nearby bed and then pulled a chair from the table and placed it next to Kirika. Mireille after being motioned to sit in the chair watched as Randy headed back to the Land Rover to retrieve his back pack which he brought in.

Taking another chair from the table and bringing it to the bed, Randy sat and looked at Mireille and held out his hand, "You already know my name and who I work for. I think it would be fair to know the both of yours?"

Mireille briefly reflected back to the moment they had met at the villa. She had the upper hand during the encounter and could have easily killed the American then and there but something had held her back and she had let him live. Grasping Randy's outstretched hand and shaking it Mireille replied, "I am Mireille Bouquet and my friend on the bed is Kirika Yumura. I would like to thank you for treating her."

Randy, sitting backwards in the chair tilted it on its legs; "It is my pleasure. I would have preferred meeting the both of you under better circumstances but I suppose things could not have turned out better though for Kirika, I suppose would have liked to have avoided the injuries."

Kirika who was well aware of what was going on, her eyes partially closed still watched warily for any signs of deceit.

Kirika's watchfulness was not lost on Randy, every moment he made carefully chosen as to not transmit a threat to either woman, "So Ms. Bouquet are you hungry? We have some food here, but the selection is limited." Mireille replied, "Please Mr. Baldwin you may call me Mireille. You may call Kirika by her first name as well; the invitation to dinner sounds wonderful."

Randy standing up from the chair, "Very well Mireille, I'll start cooking, you can just call me Randy," as he stepped towards the modest but well equipped kitchen.

Randy discovering a roast within the refrigerator and an ample supply of vegetables started preparing the meal as Mireille watched. Kirika turned her head and tapped Mireille's hand and whispered in Italian, "Mireille do you think he can be trusted?"

Mireille glancing at Randy nodded, "Yes, I think we can" in Italian as well. Randy his back turned to both with an unseen smile replied also in Italian, "Gaining and earning trust is difficult for all Mireille. You have demonstrated that already, by showing mercy."

Turning to look at Mireille and Kirika, Randy took in the somewhat surprised expressions of both, "Yes I speak and write several languages, those are English, French, Italian, Japanese, Spanish and Russian as well as Arabic."

Placing the roast in the oven, Randy set the timer and rejoined his traveling companions.

Find a comfortable position in the chair, Randy glanced briefly at both women and asked the question that neither wanted to hear or answer, "Mireille, Kirika, I believe any kind of cover story that you two have cooked up will not hold water, so please be truthful and tell me who you are please."

Mireille knew that there was a risk of her identity as well as Kirika being discovered. She had previously killed to keep Noir a secret and when Randy calmly asked her to identify who she was or who she worked for, it saddened her.

The American his once dark brown hair, now salt and pepper grey sat unconcernedly his steel grey eyes seeming to sparkle at her. Turning to look at Kirika who saw the questioning look within Mireille's eyes nodded her permission.

Mireille began to speak in detail to Randy of who she and Kirika were. Randy taking in the commentary shifted his position slightly as he rested his chin on the top of the chair, his eyes systematically moving from Mireille to Kirika and back again.

Randy listened intently; his reflections of previous conversations with other field agents at Langley which had been supposedly rumors were now in his mind true. Noir an assassin taking on only the assignments considered too difficult or otherwise dangerous and where there could be no connection made to any kind of government entity or country.

Noir translated to English meant black. In French it was associated with masculinity and the color black. In German it was called Schwarz and in Italian it was Aggettivo. But each language stressed masculinity, as in a male assassin and not a female or females.

Mireille sensing Randy had heard enough stopped.

Shifting position in his chair Randy stood and then walked to the oven just as the timer pinged announcing that the cooking cycle was complete, "Mireille, for what it is worth I do believe you. What has been said here will stay here. Nothing will be repeated. I will still help get both of you out of this country. I suspect by now that all the regular border crossings have been sealed, so we will leave by another method. I trust that you believe what I am saying."

Kirika adjusting her position on the bed, "Randy I believe that you are a man of your word. I and Mireille will trust your decisions and your mercy."

Cracking a smile as he opened the oven door, "Kirika we have shown mercy to each other. I hope that once this is over with we can become friends in some fashion?" as Kirika took in the question, Mireille replied; "Perhaps we all can become friends Mr. Baldwin, perhaps we can."

After helping Kirika to the table, Randy having sat across from both ate in silence, lost in thought. Mireille and Kirika had both congratulated Randy on preparing such a wonderful meal and ate heartedly.

After clearing away the remnants of the dinner and washing the dishes, Randy setup a small communications tablet and plugged the cord into the wall. After typing out a message and scrambling it for transmission, Randy punched the send button and the highly scrambled but short burst transmission was emitted from the concealed satellite dish on the roof, where it traveled for several seconds to Langley, Virginia. After arriving a communications specialist unscrambled and then following procedures rushed it by hand through the chain of command.

Forty Five minutes after transmission the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency was reading the bombshell that lay on her desk. Glancing at the personnel jacket of Randy Baldwin, she set the message down and took up the thick jacket and opened it.

Randy had been with the Agency for twenty years and a field agent for seventeen of those years. Described cool and level headed, proficient in a number of skills his specialty had been within the financial and banking industries of which he had graduated from the University of Georgia.

Recruited in Georgia, Randy had traveled to Langley and began his training which lasted for nearly three years. After being given field agent status, Randy had successfully carried out all assignments that had been given to him.

The Director had met Randy Baldwin only in passing, after he had completed an assignment requiring the termination of a certain individual. That had been five years earlier. The current assignment that Randy Baldwin had been given was delicate in nature and had required that he retrieve certain critical information contained within a computers hard drive, but nothing in the orders had given him authorization in terminating the financer who had in his possession the computer hard drives.

Information coming from the site of the villa followed with satellite observations showed the compound in flames, numerous casualties were apparent; the bodies laying scattered throughout the compound.

When the initial reports of explosions within the compound and villa had been received, the operations center had called in a satellite for close, real time observation. It had picked up the Land Rover leaving the area and instead of one person riding in the vehicle there were three. Unable to view the occupants of the vehicle directly because of darkness, the operations center observers could only guess that it was Baldwin's escape vehicle.

This was supposed to be his last mission. The Director noted that Randy Baldwin had already submitted his retirement papers and those they were supposed to take effect after his return. Leaning back in the leather chair, the Director reflected on the contents of the message and then drafted her reply.

Mireille and Kirika both had settled into a relaxed sleep on both beds, Randy who had unrolled a sleeping bag on the hard earth floor was sleeping lightly. All three were exhausted to a point where reflexes would be degraded had they stayed awake.

The security system monitored the surrounding area. If anything man size or larger approached the building the gentle alert tone would sound giving Randy time to decide on a course of action.

By nightfall, a tone sounded not from the security system but from the communications tablet. Randy waking first, and coming to a standing position took note of Kirika and Mireille both with feet on the floor ready to move. Grinning at the sight "Its ok, we have a message."

Typing in his pass code, Randy read the message, "Arrangements made. Pickup point confirmed. Extra passengers approved. Compound and villa are in rubble. What in the hell did you do? Tabby, End of Message."

Randy tapped a key to acknowledge receipt of the message but did not send an explanation. It would be best if it was discussed directly with the Director in person, since she had an interest in the operation now.

They had each took turns taking a shower, Mireille standing with Kirika in an embrace as the spray fell on her back, Randy having prepared the Land Rover for travel took his last. Changing the dressings on Kirika one last time, Randy took in her damaged shirt and retrieved a fresh change of clothing for her; and waited with his back turned as Mireille helped her dress.

With Mireille and Kirika sitting in the rear seats, Randy started the Land Rover and exited the concealed garage and pointed the nose of the Land Rover initially to the West then turning into a sandy but not well traveled path headed due South.

Five hours of bone jarring travel later, the trio were airborne on a US Navy Seahawk helicopter which was painted black instead of the traditional grey.

Landing on the US Navy Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier, Randy passed off the back pack and then as Kirika tried to walk across the near vacant flight deck of the carrier collected her in his arms as she collapsed and followed by Mireille they entered the hatchway that would take them to the infirmary of the ship.

To Be Continued...


	2. Noir:Associations Ch2

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Two

Present Day...

Randy Baldwin stood at the window in cogitation. The view of the rural Georgia country side the light of dawn just breaking seemed at odds with events just hours earlier, that Randy had experienced.

The October morning would be crisp and sharp, the early cold snap had seen to that. Within his home that once belonged to his late grandfather and grandmother, asleep in his grandmothers' bed was Mireille Bouquet.

Randy was dressed in a brown flannel shirt with blue jeans and was wearing a rugged pair of hiking boots, the brown leather nearly matching the color of the shirt. Over the shirt he had donned a Bianca shoulder holster with the butt of the Colt Commander within easy reach.

Ten hours earlier, Randy had been doing his favorite pastime since retiring from the Agency and it was fishing along the banks of the Chattahoochee River. The last thing he had expected was seeing Mireille Bouquet again, since parting company four years earlier.

After flying off the carrier with Kirika and Mireille on an Agency manned Navy Carrier Onboard Delivery aircraft they had landed in Bahrain and were whisked to a waiting Gulf Stream which eventually landed in Italy.

They had gone their separate ways at that point, exchanging hand shakes. Kirika and Mireille had then surprised Randy by hugging him, Mireille going so far as to blow him a kiss.

The debriefing had been harsh on Randy after returning to Langley Virginia, but he had held his ground. The Director herself had personally been the debriefer. She had gone step by step through his mission report which he had written while flying from Italy. Why had he not stopped and aborted the mission? Why had he allowed himself to be briefly taken captive by two women who had later identified themselves as Noir? Why had he after retrieving the data, had risked loosing it in combat while carrying one of the women on his back? Why had he destroyed the recording media inside each of the aircraft, the surveillance photographs and videos of the two women forever lost? The questions that he could not really answer kept being fired at him.

When the Director asked for their names, Randy stood his ground and refused to answer the Director, even when she nearly climbed on top of him screaming into his face making the demands. Then abruptly her tone changed, and she went back to her chair and sat.

The Director then signed and initialed the report, and stood holding out her hand offered a hand shake which he accepted.

Sitting on the river bank in the gathering darkness, Randy had baited his line with a cricket and had cast it out into the slow moving Hooch. The bass were being crafty this night, but he was patient with time to spare. He had built a large retirement fund during his years with the Agency and the income from numerous investments was substantial as well as the substantial monies that had belonged to his late grandfather who had been in banking among other things. With part time consulting that he dabbled in, he was not wanting for money.

Patience was one of Randy's virtues and wearing the light windbreaker to break the chill while waiting for the nibbles to begin, Randy leaned back into the chair and listened to the surroundings. With eyes half closed, he watched the float as it drifted about in the current.

The distant sound of gunfire caused him to sit up. Cocking his head slightly to pin point the source, it grew louder and with it came shouts of men. Someone was running through the underbrush, the fallen leaves from the hardwoods marking their passage.

This area of the Chattahoochee River could be walked across at this time of year, and Randy following the progress of the person trying to run through the underbrush realized that they were about to appear directly across from him.

Quickly yanking his line back in from the river, Randy stood and walked into the water toward the source, just as several rounds of gunfire erupted; the bullets whizzing over his head and thumping into a tree to his rear.

The Colt Commander, slipped easily from the shoulder holster into his hand and with no concern about the surrounding water; Randy crouched into the water and began to duck walk across focused on the noise of the leaves being crushed.

Mireille Bouquet had her share of troubles with the men closing from behind. One had scored a lucky hit which was slowing her down. Mireille glanced to her rear towards the men pursuing her. There had been five but now only three remained, and one was moving slowly while the other two outpaced him.

Breaking into a small clearing near the river bank, Mireille assumed a firing stance and triggered off all the remaining rounds in the magazine. Firing five in all and seeing the wounded man go down followed by one of the others; she turned to run into the river. The remaining gunman took careful aim and fired. Mireille nearly into the river itself was spun about by the .40 caliber bullet from the Glock as it hit her in the left side passing cleanly through.

Randy had been correct about the path of travel, the darkness obscuring the tree line the person stumbled onto the river bank nearly in front of him and had nearly set foot into the river when he heard the next gunshot. Randy watched as the person was violently spun around and then collapsed into the river.

The body had fallen face first into the water, and was drifting toward him. The shooter leaving the wood line spied the body and was taking aim to deliver the coup de grace when loud splashing from the river interrupted him.

Randy, standing to his full height of six foot two inches gave no warning and punched out 6 rounds of .45 caliber Remington 245 grain hollow points at nearly point blank range, the impact driving the man back into the wood line as the last round blew the top of his skull messily off.

Randy turned his attention to the body drifting to his left, and quickly turned the person onto their back. Looking downward in surprise, he wasted no time and began mouth to mouth as he pulled Mireille Bouquet to the opposite bank.

Mireille was dreaming the childhood home where she had been raised, was restored to all its grandeur. She could hear the sound of laughter coming from the sitting room, the happy voices were those of her mother and father as they were listening to her brother.

But in the distance the sound of thunder, perhaps an approaching summer rain storm coming from the sea, it was to her none threatening though not hot and uncomfortable it would bring a sweet smell and coolness to the air.

Randy had just dragged Mireille onto the river bank when noise of someone crashing through the woodlands interrupted him. Turning to see who it was he spied another man who hobbled out of the woods.

Randy did not wait to find out who he was, and raised the Colt Commander again and fired two more rounds, hitting his target dead center. The force of the impacts knocked the man backwards into the woods where he landed next to his deceased partner.

Randy reloaded, and then turned his attention back to Mireille. Resuming CPR, giving two breaths to 15 compressions, Mireille bucked under him and spewed river water as she desperately gasped for air. Turning Mireille onto her side, Randy gently thumped her on her back while whispering into her ear, "Breath Mireille, breath!"

Kirika had entered the compound separately as planned by Mireille. She was to enter through the rear while Mireille gained entry from the side. In the central foyer, is where the trap for both had been sprung and it became a running gun battle.

Kirika had seen Mireille sprint into the woodlands and being chased by six men just as she was. They had already planned to meet back at their vehicle in the event there was trouble.

Doubling back, Kirika had killed three outright in near silence, and two more with her silenced Beretta. The sixth was still dogging her not letting up on the pace. To her right she could hear gunfire. It gave her confidence that Mireille was still fighting.

Pausing briefly behind a tree, waiting for her pursuer Kirika heard the reports of a different hand gun, being rapidly fired then followed by a chilling silence.

Her pursuer, rounding the tree missed the crouched form of Kirika and paid for that mistake with his life. Rising up and then kicking his feet out from under him, Kirika grabbed his neck and twisted violently.

Randy had seen and heard enough. Further up stream to his left, more gunfire. Kirika no doubt he mused as he scanned the opposite tree line one last time. Scooping up Mireille into his arms he headed to the Chevy Silverado 2500HD pickup truck parked above.

Mireille, her warm dream over had been shocked back to reality, the confusing image of a man above her and his hands pressed against her chest; the pain from her side then urge to breathe. Passing out again Mireille experienced an assortment of visions then the sudden cold as she regained conciseness.

Randy opened the passenger door of the truck and laid Mireille across the seat and then grabbed the seatbelt latching into it into place.

Closing the door he headed back to the riverbank and retrieved his fishing gear and chair and put the fishing tackle and the small chair within the storage box mounted to the rear of the cab.

Kirika headed towards where the Ford Escape SUV had been parked in hopes of meeting up with Mireille. The roar of a diesel truck engine in the distance caught her attention and she scrambled to the edge of the dirt road just at the pickup sped past kicking up an angry rooster tail of dirt from its rear tires. She only caught a brief glimpse of the driver his attention partially drawn to passenger side of the vehicle, as he accelerated past her.

Randy Maynard Baldwin.

Randy thought someone was standing at the edge of the dirt road just moments earlier but considering what he had just gone through he was in no mood to stop and investigate as he had more pressing concerns at the moment. Reaching the black top, he cranked the wheel to the right while holding onto Mireille; fish tailing from the dirt road the Chevy pointed its nose westward towards Highway 365 and for the time being safety.

Kirika started the Ford Escape and went the direction that the pickup truck had taken. Coming to the black top, the spinning tires of the truck had indicated it had turned to the west and she accelerated catching a brief view of the receding tail lights.

Mireille, her head pressed against the right hip of the man driving the vehicle tried to move, but with the seatbelt and the driver's arm holding her, Mireille could not. She was in some kind of truck and the sound of the engine with the high pitched whine of a turbo told her it was a diesel.

The driver suddenly tightened his grip as he made a sudden left turn, the tires squalling in protest as the truck made a near too sharp of a turn at high speed. Jostled around as she was the driver still would not ease his grip on her. Randy turning left headed south on Highway 365, and put the accelerator to the floor.

Kirika coming to Highway 365 paused briefly having lost the truck. Listening she heard the diesel engine racing away from her on the left and turned south.

Pressing the accelerator to the floor, Kirika set out in pursuit in the darkness.

Randy had hit triple digits within seconds, having tapped the by-pass switch on the dashboard, which switched the computer chip to a secondary that would allow the engine to give him everything he needed.

Mireille passed out and came to during the high speed trip, catching bits and pieces of an urgent conversation being conducted on a cell phone. The driver ever mindful of his passenger needs divided his attention between the road and her.

When Mireille passed out again, she felt as though she was plunging into a dark nightmare as the truck suddenly slowed and made another hard turn.

Randy noted the headlights of the distant vehicle behind him as he turned east onto Highway 52, blowing the red light.

His phone call had been to the one person he could trust in the matter ahead, Doctor Harold Francis a semi-retired practitioner of medicine was hopefully already headed to the house as well.

Kirika had just topped the hill and even running flat out the Ford Escape had not even been able to gain on the truck. She watched as it turned left in the distance at the traffic light which was red and disappeared from view.

Approaching the intersection the light turned green and she raced down the road but there was no tail lights in the distance, only the headlights of a car turning left ahead of her.

Passing the side road where the car turned, she saw the brake lights of another vehicle brightly lit bathing a farm house in red.

Doctor Harold Francis drove up the gravel drive and parked his car next to the old concrete smokehouse. His headlights passing briefly over the opened passenger door of the truck, at which stood Randy Baldwin who looked like he had been swimming.

The passenger in the doctor's car was his wife of nearly 45 years; Darla took in the young woman cradled in Randy's arms. Her wet hair in disarray, hanging haphazardly as she was carried into the house by Randy, Darla did not miss the exposed handgun hanging from his holster.

Kirika turning the headlights off circled back, the farm house a two story affair seemed out of place with the surroundings. A modern contemporary look, the brick structure was imposing in the darkness and she could see that the security lighting had been placed in such a way that no area of the grounds surrounding the house remained uncovered.

Randy placed Mireille on the large pine table in the kitchen after it was draped in several layers of sterile surgical sheets by Darla. Taking a pair of scissors, Harold cut Mireille's shirt off her body; exposing her wounds.

Mireille came to briefly; the view of a ceiling light was the first thing she saw. Turning her head slightly Mireille took in the older man physically examining her by touch. The probing soft, gentle and caring and as she tried to turn her head again an oxygen mask was placed on her face.

Darla who not only was the wife of Doctor Francis but a licensed anesthesiologist administered the gas to knockout Mireille. Standing to the rear, Randy watched as the treatment began.

Doctor Francis glancing up took note of Randy, "Mr. Baldwin we have things well in hand here. Get out of those clothes before you catch cold. We will be fine. Now go."

Harold looked at Darla who nodded and he began the surgery.

The chime of the elevator which had been originally installed for his wheel chair bound grandmother announced the return of Doctor Francis and the pattering of small feet alerted Randy to the presence of his Jack Russell terrier, Kirby as he scampered into the room behind him.

Turning away from the window, he watched Harold make another examination of his patient, who had been sedated. Grunting in satisfaction, Doctor Francis turned to Randy.

"Your friend is doing as well as can be expected considering the circumstances. She is running a slight fever but that is to be expected. I did make an inquiry to Phil as requested, but he would not comment on anything happening up north. But he is nevertheless on his way here now to see you Randy."

Randy absorbed the news and frowned, "Harold did he say why he was coming?" as Kirby nosed his pant leg.

Harold shook his head no, "He did not communicate anything to me, but I believe he knows something is going on up here and he intends to find out."

Sheriff Phil Nagle, an ex-Navy Seal who had after getting out of the Navy had joined the Sheriffs Department. Phil had worked his way through the ranks and had eventually run for Sheriff his first term beginning nearly eight years earlier. Well respected and liked by the citizens of the county and even by the former Sheriff who had graciously accepted defeat.

Randy knew Phil had a nose for finding and solving crimes, but this would situation was out of his league. Then there was the matter of Kirika Yumura, she was out there somewhere and close. Randy could sense it. He did not know if she would treat him as friend or foe; but with Mireille in the house he doubted she would risk an assault.

Kirika had been patient, working her way around the perimeter of the farm house carefully noting the placement of the security lights; looking for telltale camera emplacements but finding none. She was convinced it was Randy Baldwin who had driven past her and he had Mireille.

Was he involved somehow in the ambush that had been set for both? The gunfire that she had heard before silence had descended likely was Randy wielding his gun. Had Randy fired at Mireille? Or was it someone else?

The sound of an approaching car, its headlights blazing as it sped down the highway caused Kirika to crouch back into the brush. The car slowing turned and entered the gravel drive. The brown and gold Ford Crown Victoria with Sheriff emblazoned on its sides came to a stop next to the pickup truck and the driver exited the vehicle.

Kirika observed the man taking his bearing and purposely walk to the front door of the house and without even knocking or ringing the door bell he entered the house.

Sheriff Phil Nagle did not bother with the elevator and instead took the stairs two at a time. Approaching the top landing, Phil saw Kirby poke his head from the top of the stairs and as he reached the top, Kirby elicited a low woof and with his nub of a tail happily wagging he spun and headed down the hallway.

Randy met Phil at the door; both men of equal height and the same weight eyed each other. Phil took in the Colt Commander hanging from the shoulder holster of Randy, "Ok Randy just what is going on? I get a cryptic phone call from Doc Francis and here you are packing that cannon of yours. Peering around Randy, he could see Mireille lying asleep on the bed.

Randy expecting the question, turned to Doctor Francis "Harold, I and Phil will be in the kitchen. Call me on the intercom if you need anything" as he motioned for the sheriff to follow.

Descending the stairs and entering the kitchen, Randy glanced at the clock on the nearby mantel. 6:30 AM. Turning to Phil and offering him a seat, Randy walked to the coffee maker to make another pot.

Kirika saw the kitchen light come on and watched as the sheriff apparently took a seat and Randy prepared to make coffee. She could see him looking out the window scanning the grounds of the farm. Had she been detected or observed? The growing light of the new day would soon reveal her position to anyone looking out from the second floor.

Getting two cups from the cabinet, Randy placed them on the table and poured the coffee. Returning the carafe to the hot plate, he sat down across from Phil Nagle and began to detail what had happened.

It took nearly 30 minutes to tell what happened, as Phil having removed a small note book from his pocket jotted down various details.

Phil sat back in the chair and leaning back eyed the ceiling briefly then returned his gaze to Randy, "Ok, since we do not know if this mess is somehow related to your past with the Agency do you have any idea who the target was?"

Randy shook his head no, "No clue Phil, but you know Martinez has that huge house across the river from the county line and that was the general direction my friend was coming from when I encountered her."

Sheriff Phil Nagle frowned, "Santiago Jesus Martinez. Crap, just what we do not need. He may be a philanthropist and successful businessman Randy, but the bastard sidelines in other endeavors that the Feds have not been able to make any cases stick or even directly link him to. He has been careful not to play around in his own backyard. A majority of the activities are in other states and of course Mexico and South America with other playing fields as well. Martinez is a shrewd and intelligent man, who has a rather tight lipped organization that has not been penetrated."

Randy seemed to nod his head in acknowledgement then glanced at the clock on the mantel; it read 7:35 AM. Getting up from his chair he looked at Phil, "I think her partner is outside and might have had a rough time of it. I am going out alone." Writing a phone number on a pad of paper, Randy slid it across the table.

"Phil if I am not back in one hour, call that number and say the word Noir and give my address and phone number then hang up. Then go upstairs and get Harold and Darla the hell out of this house. Take Kirby too, his leash is by the door. Leave the woman where she is. Do not under any circumstances interfere or even draw your weapon."

Phil seemed to hesitate at the statement but Randy took note, "Phil I am not making this statement lightly. She is a professional killer and will think nothing of taking out a lawman to get to her partner. I personally consider Kirika Yumura the most dangerous woman alive next to Mireille Bouquet. Also forget those names I have mentioned. All it will serve to do is bring you more trouble than you can deal with. Remember, One hour."

Pausing at the closet, Randy picked out a wind breaker; the chill in the air rather noticeable it would serve to give a little bit of warmth as Randy exited the house he pondered his next move. Randy remembering the fishing tackle still in the storage box of his truck walked towards it and opened the lid.

Kirika watched Randy as he began removing the fishing gear and chair. Crouched as low as possible she moved to get a better view as he walked around the truck and towards an outbuilding.

It was the whistling that got her attention, the tune she vaguely recalled was named "Will You be My Sunshine."

Randy, walked unconcerned to the old smokehouse; whistling as he did so. He hoped the happy little tune would at least settle Kirika down. He had no desire to go head to head with her either hand to hand or by gun. Opening the door and setting the tackle on the shelf, Randy turned and walked towards the gravel drive while leisurely scanning the surroundings. He could see Phil sitting nonchalantly at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

Kirika flattened to the ground, the brush providing little cover for her as Randy passed still whistling.

Strolling down to the end of the drive, Randy peered into the paper box and retrieved that day's edition of the Gainesville Times. Perusing the headlines, and then folding the paper under his right arm, Randy headed back up the drive.

Crabby as his name suggested propelled himself in a sideways motion when ever he walked, the tom cat of unknown lineage had been found by Randy three years earlier near death at the foot of the driveway. Nursed back to health and a considerable vet bill to show for it, Crabby had taken a liking to his new environs and stayed. His favorite preoccupation was hunting field mice and doing so at that moment in his usual sideways motion; Crabby encountered Kirika.

Kirika heard something scrambling through the brush at her from the left and before she could determine what it was, Crabby the tom cat landed on her back which startled both human and cat.

Phil sitting at the table in the kitchen had changed seats and was looking at Randy as he was strolling up the driveway, when something moving through the underbrush caught his attention. Seeing the crooked tail, Phil smiled. Must be Crabby, just about the time the cat landed on Kirika.

Randy too had seen the tail and stopped whistling at that point expecting to have Crabby coming out of the underbrush sideways at him, only to hear the frightened screech of Crabby as he launched himself awkwardly skyward followed by Kirika, her upper body popping up from the underbrush.

Kirika her hidden position revealed popped up nearly in front of Randy who was watching Crabby coming back in for a landing. The screech of the cat added to her headache as Randy stepped forward and snatched Crabby in mid-air just before Crabby would have landed directly on her head.

Randy trying to decide the lesser of two evils at that moment, drop the cranky feline and deal with Kirika or hold on to cat and hope for the best decided Crabby had to go. Less than a foot between them, Randy felt Kirika's eyes boring into him he looked into them and saw only death.

Phil sitting in the kitchen had initially watched in amusement at Crabby's antics but stopped smiling when the young woman appeared out of the underbrush. Her body language said it all and it sent chills down his spine. Warning or no warnings, Phil abruptly stood and headed for the door.

Kirika lashed out with her legs as she spun around to knock Randy off his feet. Missing by inches she scrambled to her feet and charged him like a line backer, impacting into his chest and knocking him to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Randy grimaced as he tried to lift himself up only to find Kirika straddled across his chest and with no expression on her face he felt Kirika tighten her grip on his neck and felt the increased pressure on his windpipe.

Spreading his legs he managed to get them past her head and crossed them and using his leg muscles and abdominal muscles together flipped her on her back which broke her grip.

Kirika slammed into the ground, now found herself pinned with Randy Baldwin in the sitting position locking hands with her, trying to twist free only caused Randy to increase pressure on her chest with his crossed legs.

Phil charging across the farm yard drew his service weapon and sliding to a stop taking in the struggle he asked Randy if he needed any help, "Say Randy you were right, she is a handful. Do you want any help?"

Kirika turned her head and looked up at the lawman who was holstering his weapon, when Randy replied "No you twit. I have things under control. Go back inside and finish your coffee!"

Randy took in his present position and then looked at Kirika, "Ok Kirika enough is enough. I have had a really bad night, I have been shot at, I have had to kill two men and I had to give mouth to mouth to Mireille. She is by the way upstairs in bed under the care of a country doctor. That lawman is a friend of mine and I have given him a number to call if I am not back inside the house within 45 minutes. He and the good doctor with his wife will take my dog and leave after making that call and there will be so many people crawling over this house in the next hour that you will never see Mireille again. Now promise you will behave and I will let you up and we will go see Mireille together."

Kirika looked into Randy's eyes. Though flustered by the struggle, Randy's show of compassion was evident, "Very well Mr. Baldwin, I will do as you ask. Please take me to Mireille."

To Be Continued ...


	3. Noir:Associations Ch3

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Three

Entering the house with Randy, Kirika gazed at the sheriff sitting at the kitchen table who offered a smile and doffed his hat as she passed. Ahead of her, Randy ascended the stairs unconcerned with what was going on behind him.

Entering the second floor landing, Kirika took in the modest furnishings as Randy stopped at a doorway ahead.

Randy motioned Kirika in then followed behind her, as Doctor Francis was removing the stethoscope from Mireille's chest he turned to greet Kirika, "Hello young lady, it is pleasure to finally met you. Randy has told much about you. Please do not worry as there will be patient confidentially in this matter."

Kirika saw a matronly woman who was sitting on the opposite side of Mireille crocheting, the shape of her work appeared to be that of a small sweater.

Mireille who was sound asleep appeared at peace, what had happened Kirika wanted dearly to know and turned to Randy. "Do you know what happened to Mireille Mr. Baldwin?"

Turning and offering a chair to Kirika which she accepted Randy did his best to explain what he had seen, "Kirika, I heard the gunfire coming from across the river and someone firing from that direction sent some rounds flying over my head. I entered the river since I heard someone running through the under brush. I was about to come out of the river when Mireille appeared out of the wood line. It was about that point she was shot and she tumbled into the river. A man came out and was taking aim at her body when I shot and killed him. His partner showed up a few minutes later while I was engaged in CPR. I took him out as well. I decided enough was enough and put Mireille into my truck and brought her here where Doctor Francis and his wife treated her gunshot wound."

Sheriff Phil Nagle entering the room catching the last part of the story continued, "Randy stuck his neck out for the both of you, he brought you in from the cold. The only ones for the time being that knows what has happened are standing in this room and who ever was shooting at you. The reports I got from my road deputies indicates that there was some kind of shootout at the county line. One of my deputies did see a truck and a small SUV leaving the area at a high rate of speed but nothing else. He wisely did not venture towards the river since in all likelihood he would have found a killing ground."

Randy turned to the window and gazed out at the sun streaming across the farm yard, "Kirika? Where is your vehicle? Give me the keys" as he held out his hand, Kirika deposited the keys into Randy's hand and told him she had parked it in the wood line to the rear of the house.

Randy looked back at Kirika as he walked out the door, "Get cleaned up. Darla will help with any needs that you may have and do get some sleep. There is a spare bed room down the hall on the left, please feel free to use it. I am going to get your SUV and put it out of sight in the barn for now. I suspect we may have hunters roaming about looking for it; Phil would you come with me please."

A few moments later the Ford Crown Victoria eased down the drive and turned to the right and slowly headed down the country road and disappeared for a brief period. The black Ford Escape belonging to Kirika and Mireille appeared and was being followed at a brisk clip by the Crown Victoria.

Both vehicles entered the gravel drive and the Escape veered towards the barn, who's massive doors seemed to open on their own and then close as the vehicle passed through the entryway.

Sheriff Nagel waited patiently for Randy to rejoin him and after a brief conversation, Phil drove off headed back to Gainesville, Georgia with a special request; as Randy strolled back to the farm house he scanned the surrounding country side wondering if any hunters were nearby.

Martinez sat in reflection at his desk in the mansion's study. The attempt against his life had nearly been successful, but the price paid in human life had been sever; with no less than 15 dead and another 5 wounded with 5 more missing in all likelihood dead as well.

So the rumor had been true, that someone was seeking revenge against him but for what? True he was engaged in many illegal activities in many countries, but to send assassins here to his mansion in Georgia was a very clear message to him that he had been touched a nerve with someone.

The survivors of the gun battle gave different descriptions but they agreed one was a short dark haired man and the other was a blond haired man. One had said that the blond man had been shot and had fallen into the river, where he had been rescued by the dark haired man.

The head of security was sending searchers to investigate the area in hopes of finding something useful. Someone had seen a small SUV with a dark haired driver leaving the river area which left after a frightened fisherman fled in his truck. There had been no news reports of the shooting, but in the next county over a sheriff deputy had reported by radio that he had been hearing gunfire but could not locate the source, it was likely fortunate he had not come to the river otherwise the authorities would be involved.

Angelina Alejandro Lopez arrived at the Baldwin farm at 9 AM, to begin her house cleaning duties. Letting herself in with the pass key, she busied herself cleaning what was an already spotless home.

Preparing to go upstairs, she called the elevator to the first floor and was surprised when Darla Francis stepped out of the elevator.

Darla greeted her with a smile and the ever present hug, "Angelina, Mr. Baldwin was up all night and there are two house guests upstairs. He has gone to bed to get some sleep so there will be no need for you to clean the second floor. He has asked me to request if you would be so kind and go to the market for him. He has left the shopping list on the counter in the kitchen along with the money."

Angelina bowed slightly to Darla and returned the cleaning supplies to the storage closet and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the list. Angelina scanned the list and put the money into her apron, then waved to Darla as she left.

Darla giving a sigh of relief took the elevator back to the second floor and returned to Mireille's room to continue monitoring her vital signs. Thankfully the young woman that she was caring for was in excellent health it had made things much easier.

Mireille felt like she was floating on a cloud, which was warm, comfortable and peaceful. Opening her eyes reality returned. She was in a bed, yet not the motel room but somewhere else. Then the memories flooded back followed by the pain as she tried to sit up. The hand of an older woman lightly touched her shoulder, "Now, now dear. There is no need to rush it."

Mireille relaxed slightly and turned her head to see who was speaking to her, the matronly woman possibly in her sixties or seventies sat on the edge of a chair; the expression of concern on her face with that of a pleasant smile eased her concerns further.

"Where am I and who are you? As Mireille tried to get her bearings, the woman replied "Mireille my name is Darla Francis. You are in the house belonging to Mr. Randy Baldwin. He rescued you from the river last night."

Mireille her features neutral but on the inside surprised. "Baldwin? The American how could this be?" as Mireille began to remember the fragmented memories jolting into place then the pain from her chest, the pain of the gunshot wound, the shock of the cold river water then the man leaning over her breathing into her mouth forcing life giving air into her lungs.

Mireille continued to listen as Darla explained what had happened to her. Mireille remembered the rough and painful ride down the highway. Obviously it had been Mr. Baldwin whom she had leaned against, his hand maintaining a tight grip while driving like a madman through the darkness.

Foot steps from the hallway announced the presence of Randy Baldwin as he neared Mireille's room. Darla looked towards the door just as Randy entered.

"Mr. Baldwin, your guest is awake," as Mireille took in Randy Baldwin and his manner of dress. There was no way to overlook the Colt Combat Commander as it hung from the shoulder holster.

Tilting his head slightly and smiling Randy took time to observe Mireille. Her coloring had improved considerably from the night before. Instead of a pasty white appearance, a near normal skin tone had returned.

Randy walked to the side of the bed and held out his hand, "Welcome back to the world of the living. You put a considerable scare into me last night."

Mireille feeling her left side looked at Randy, "Mr. Baldwin, I must say I am grateful for the aid that you have given; but I must go and find Kirika. She may be in trouble."

Randy sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms, "You are welcome, but there will be no need to find Kirika. She is here as well, sleeping in the next bedroom. You could say getting her out of the cold so to speak was a bit of a hassle but well worth some of the bruises that I got for my trouble. She is still the feisty young woman that I remembered."

Nodding at Darla, who had gathered her personal belongings "Darla I appreciate the assistance that you and Harold have provided; it will not be forgotten."

Darla walking to the door turned, "Randy, it is nothing. Your friend was in need. We understand the circumstances of the situation. Harold will drop by later this evening to check on Mireille and Kirika, as for myself I while go home and to bed as well. We all had a long night, Good day Randy.

Turning to Mireille after Darla had entered the elevator, Randy moved to vacated chair "Ok Ms. Bouquet, there is no one else here besides us now. Care to tell me just what in the hell you are doing here in Georgia and carrying on a gun battle at my favorite fishing hole?" as Crabby followed by Kirby scampered into the bedroom with Crabby making a beeline for the bed.

Frowning at the cat, Randy began reaching for the wayward animal but was stopped by Mireille who had watched the sideways walking of the cat and gathered it into her arms. Kirby took a position next to Randy, placing his front paws on the bed then cocking his head to the side in what passed for anticipation of a story.

Mireille resigned to the fact that Randy had become involved told him everything. Taking notes from time to time, Randy slipping back to his days of being in the Agency asked questions that were meant to reveal more than Mireille wanted to admit, but she did anyway.

Looking at his notes Randy seemed taken aback by it all, "So Mireille this whole thing started with the murder of a Catholic Priest in Columbia?" as he leaned back Mireille nodded, "Yes, but not just any Priest. He had been well respected and had served as a mediator between certain criminal elements and law enforcement circles. He was not the typical priest from that region; but an American who had accepted the call to serve there. He had been in Columbia for nearly 24 years and there had been several documented cases of him performing miracles, several which resulted in the saving of gravely ill persons who had been inflicted with life threatening illnesses of which there were at the time no treatments for."

Musing for a moment Randy replied, "Father George Skinner? Was that the Priest?" Mireille nodded sadly, "Yes, but how do you know of him?" Randy set the note pad down on the table, "George was born and raised in Cleveland, Georgia about 20 miles from here, surrounded by bible thumping Baptists and Methodists. Instead of choosing either faith, George decided he wanted to be a Catholic Priest and did so. He was ostracized for awhile for his decision but his mother and father gave their full support."

Randy with some sadness in his voice continued, "After becoming ordained, he returned to North Georgia and began ministering to a growing flock. After being successful here, Father Skinner was sent to Columbia by the Church. From what I heard afterward, George had been doing rather well; though I was not aware of the miracles that had been attributed to him. I had briefly met him under less than ideal conditions while on a mission in Columbia, but it was intermittent contact after that. Then the report of his death being announced over CNN, I guess it had been a slow news day; it was nearly six months ago. Shook the entire community to the core, the news reports indicated Father Skinner had been driving in known bandit country when he was killed along with another priest."

Mireille nodded, "Yes another priest did die as well. However it was not an ambush gone wrong as had been reported, but an assignation that was ordered after Father Skinner had begun interfering in the operations of a drug cartel; which had been kidnapping the local populace for slave labor. Father Skinner was carrying a computer data disk containing information about the drug cartel operations along with other illicit activities. He also had the name of the man who was responsible. The data on the disk contained the information linking him to the kidnappings and the financial information linking both his legal businesses and his illicit businesses to his financial empire. The man who ordered the assignation was Santiago Jesus Martinez."

Randy reflected on the memories of his childhood friendship with George Skinner. George had stood next to him at the funeral for his parents who had been killed in an automobile accident when he was just 9 years old. While other children tended to avoid George, Randy had not and neither did Phil Nagel. All three had become inseparable during their early years.

They would ride their bicycles to the swimming and fishing holes in the summer when not doing farm chores or working at the local hardware store. In the winter they would catch the creaking yellow bus that sometimes never made it all the way to school and would have to run together in all kinds of weather to make it on time.

After graduation from High School, they each went their separate ways making promises to keep in touch. Randy's part of keeping the promise had been difficult because of his eventual involvement in Agency work. Only two men knew his true employment and that had been his grandfather now deceased and Phil Nagel. He had been out of touch with Father Skinner for nearly 12 years, and it was while in Bogotá, Columbia he had encountered George once again.

On the run and in dire straights, Randy had been wounded on a mission in Columbia gathering intelligence on an active terrorist cell. Making his way through the dark back alleys he had come upon a Catholic Church and decided to seek shelter for a short period of time to recover his strength. While sitting half asleep exhausted in a pew he felt a presence next to him and then an arm around his shoulder.

The soothing yet familiar voice spoke in Spanish, "Welcome home my brother. You are safe from harm." He had turned to see the face and it was his childhood friend Father George Skinner. George did find out what he was really doing for a living, but did not hold it against him.

George summoned a doctor who could remain discreet in such matters, and Randy eventually made his way out of Columbia with the critical information after being treated for the gunshot wound.

Every year afterward where ever Father Skinner was serving as a priest in Columbia, his church would receive a considerable donation for the Father to help carry out his work, until his death this year. The funds had been used instead to pay for the Georgia granite grave marker that had been made to mark his final resting place at a small cemetery not far from the Baldwin farm.

Returning to the present, Randy felt a presence behind him, it was Kirika. Randy leaned his head far enough back to get an upside down view of the young woman to confirm it and then straightened back up and looked at Mireille.

Randy retrieved the note pad, "Mireille, was the data disk ever found?" as Kirika wearing a borrowed night gown sat next to Randy.

Mireille showing her relief at seeing Kirika shook her head no, "According to my information it was never found, both bodies had been heavily and repeatedly searched and their vehicle torn apart. The only thing that had remained unscathed was Father Skinner's Bible." The Bible, George had never traveled far without one even when attending local public school. He never preached to anyone or tried to convert anyone but he would always carry The Book with him.

Mireille continued, "Father Skinner's apparent last act had been to write the name of the man responsible in the dirt. He used his Bible to cover it. How the attackers missed it is not known but that was the only information retrieved."

Mireille watching Randy observed a change in his features the sadness fading away replaced with one who had a sudden revelation. Kirika also taking note of the change asked if there was something wrong.

Randy shook his head no but smiled, "Even on the verge of death, Father George Skinner remained faithful to his purpose. George knew his Bible would be returned to his parents. I was at their home when the personal effects arrived from Columbia. It still had some of his blood on it too, the jacket was a patchwork of repairs. The Book was nearly stiff as a board, from all the repairs. I believe I know where that disk is and it's in the jacket covering the Bible."

The sound of a car driving up the gravel drive interrupted their discussions. Randy who glanced out the window saw it was Angelina Lopez with Roberto her husband. Looking at his watch, Randy noted it was nearly 1 PM in the afternoon.

There was no clothing in the house to fit Mireille so till Randy headed to their motel to retrieve their belongings she would have make do with the borrowed nightgown from Mrs. Francis. Kirika on the other hand could wear some of the clothing that had belonged to his late grandmother. Randy had not had the heart to throw out or donate anything.

Going to the closet, Randy opened it and pulled out a wheel chair that once belonged to his grandmother, and quickly putting it together he wheeled it about and approached the bed, "Early dinner anyone?"

Angelina and Roberto Lopez had been in the employ of Randy Baldwin now for two years. Angelina and Roberto remembered the crossing of the border to the United States from their native homeland of Mexico.

It had been dangerous, difficult and tiring but they had been lucky by not falling into the many pitfalls that had ensnared others before them. Pregnant at the time of the crossing nearly ten years earlier Angelina gave birth to Maria now 9 years old in a small clinic located outside of Laredo, Texas.

One year later Esteban now 8 years old followed, born in Little Rock, Arkansas where Angelina and Roberto had drifted to seeking jobs. Staying in Arkansas till they could earn enough money to continue traveling, Angelina worked at local poultry plants preparing chicken for shipment while Roberto did work as a day laborer and helping out on distant farms.

Getting the money together had been difficult at best but scrimping as they did, the Lopez's eventually had enough to buy a used car. The aging Oldsmobile which had seen better days took them from Arkansas to Georgia in an effort to find better work and a better life.

Roberto did all the driving, saving the money for gas and food they had sought refuge in highway rest stops. Entering Georgia from Alabama, the Oldsmobile's alternator had failed, but Roberto found a replacement but it had been expensive. Arriving on the outskirts of Atlanta, the Lopez's took their bearings in what had become massive thunderstorm. The wipers of the car barely keeping up in the deluge, Roberto found I-285 and circled the city of Atlanta on its west side.

Roberto at the time could not read, but Angelina could do so very well after having a kind woman who worked with her at the poultry plant took the time teach her to read and write English during their short lunch hours.

Angelina had been pensive during the ride along I-285. She had kept looking for a city named Gainesville, but instead many other towns had appeared. Place names like Vinings, Smyrna, Sandy Springs, Chamblee and Doraville. Angelina kept looking for Gainesville, but looking at the map of Georgia she saw they had to get onto I-85 and travel much further north.

Roberto successfully navigated the confusing array of overpasses which he learned later had been nicknamed "Malfunction Junction" among other names some of which were X-Rated. After entering the Interstate, Roberto knew that they had to get gas so with the last of their money he filled the tank for the last time at a gas station on a street named Jimmy Carter Boulevard, saving enough to get crackers and soda for his two children.

The storms passing through had pounded the Atlanta area rather hard this late Saturday night and as the Lopez's drove northward the crash of thunder and lightning did little to ease the worries of Angelina, her two children riding in the back seat would occasionally be illuminated by the flashes of lightning but rode in silence.

Seeing the first sign for Gainesville, Georgia Angelina pointed it out to her husband who nodded and followed the arrow which took them past the Highway 316 interchange and to the next obstacle which was the Interstate 985/Highway 365 interchange. Instead of being a right hand exit, it would require them to exit left off of I-85.

Roberto after being directed by Angelina to go left had begun to switch lanes in the driving rain but a loud air horn from a tractor trailer saved them from colliding with the truck, its tractor drive wheel mere inches from Oldsmobile Roberto shakily corrected.

The traffic from I-85 thinned out, leaving the Lopez's alone on I-985. The storms passing through had knocked out power in many places so Angelina had to depend on the headlights of the aging car to see the signs. It was just past 1:15 AM on that Sunday morning when the Lopez's passed the exit for Oakwood, Georgia.

Sheriff Phil Nagel had been wrestling with a disturbing trend in his county and that had been attacks against the Hispanic community by their own kind. Many Hispanics were illegals or undocumented workers living within the county and as such it was difficult to get any information out of them when things did happen.

The English-Spanish language barrier was a common problem and even when the deputies responding to an incident did speak Spanish the ones seeking help would clam up and refuse to give details for fear of being deported or receiving retribution.

This nasty Sunday morning, Sheriff Phil Nagel was on stake-out, near the northern end of the county at the intersection of Highway 52 and Highway 365. He had not been in a happy mood since 12:30 AM when the power had flickered then went out altogether plunging the area into darkness and closing down his only source of fresh coffee, the Waffle House of which he was parked backed next to the dumpster.

Phil had at least filled his thermos, if he had to go pee well he would just open the door and do it. An Ex-Navy Seal, Phil was accustomed to the harsh conditions as was his friend who was observing things across the way from him. He had been hesitant at first to allow his participation but Randy Baldwin having heard Phil talk about the Hispanic gang activity had offered his services and for free to boot. So Phil had deputized him and issued him a badge, but did not have to issue any side arms; since Randy when he went out on a job became a walking arsenal. Phil was also well aware of Randy's martial arts abilities.

The glowing hands of the Seiko told Randy it was close to 1:45 AM. Had the storms not put in an appearance this intersection would have likely still been lively with traffic but the down pours coupled with the power outages had chased the more sensible people into their homes. The last car to pass by had been 15 minutes earlier, the driving rain forcing the driver to take it slow.

At first thinking it was the wind, Randy kept hearing a squealing sound in the distance. Radioing Phil and asking him if he could hear it, Phil replied in the negative. Well dressed for the weather, Randy Baldwin stood under the overhang of the closed convenience store scanning the highway.

Looking to his left a pair of head lights that appeared to be growing dimmer by the second the car struggling to make the incline approached the closed station and turned in.

Randy keyed the radio alerting Phil who had already taken notice. Then Phil keyed back with the report that another car was coming south.

The Oldsmobile had given up the ghost coming up the grade. Roberto watched the idiot lights flicker on one by one and the temperature and oil gauges showing distress climbed or dropped into their respective danger zones. The battery charge gage too had fallen into the danger area and with the engine wheezing and clacking the car came to a rest under the overhang of the fuel pumps.

Randy held back, he could see two in the car then with additional movement it climbed to four. Keying the radio to report to Phil, Randy watched the southbound car travel past then the brake lights of the southbound car lit up and it turned around in the access entry for the divided highway.

A flash of lightning illuminated the car as it headed back north. Randy recognized it as the same car that had passed by earlier. Calling Phil on the radio again, this time to alert him to pending trouble Phil replied with two mike clicks then put his car into gear to head to the station.

Randy remained unseen, his dark leather rain gear concealing him from immediate detection; his jump suit underneath made of Gore-Tex and black as were his boots.

The car had pulled opposite of the other, its driver already out examining the engine. Randy had heard the death rattle, the Oldsmobile would travel no further under its own power.

Three men exited the vehicle, and their body language clearly did not signal that they were there to help. Roberto who had turned to greet the men suddenly found himself with a gun pointed to his forehead.

Randy keyed the radio one last time, "Phil damn it get a move on!" as he broke from cover, and unsnapping the single clasp that held the rain coat shut; the wind picking up the open raincoat arrayed it behind him.

Yelling in Spanish for the man to get down he startled the robbing crew, who took in the sight of Randy dressed all in black in a driving rain the flash of lighting momentarily bringing his features into focus.

The one with the gun stupidly raised and changed firing hands turning his weapon sideways trying to copy what he had seen on some rap video or television movie. Randy did not wait, sending two 245 grain . 45 caliber Remington hollow points screaming down range into the gunman who was knocked backwards onto the car in which he had been riding.

Two more punched through the windshield of the car, killing the driver instantly as he had just stuck a revolver out the window, the other two also armed turned to run and began firing their guns at Randy as he advanced.

Phil having crossed the highway and driving down the wrong side of the road turned into the entrance and spun out. Lowering the right side window Sheriff Phil Nagel sent four rounds of out of his .44 caliber magnum into the two running men who were peppering their own car with gun fire.

Randy stepping to side sent two more rounds sizzling down range, the thunderous reports of both weapons mixing in with the thunder overhead. Roberto hugging the pavement cowering in fear, saw the boots walking around the car towards him. Looking up into the driving rain his vision partially obscured he would lay eyes on for the first time of the man named Randy Maynard Baldwin.

Sheriff Phil Nagel leaving his car walked slowly past the two bodies looking for signs of life but with the back of their heads blown open there was little doubt both were dead. The frightened crying from the other car drew his attention next, still ever cautious Phil cleared the interior of the car visually. A young Hispanic woman trying to cover her two children looked up in terror as Phil shined his flashlight inward, "Seniorita? You are safe. Welcome to Georgia."

The gun battle on the rural highway briefly made national news, but swept by the wayside with other world events. Locally in the county it was still talked about even two years after. Hispanic gangs took quick notice and ceased their preying their own countrymen. Though there was crime still taking place; at least the victims were no longer afraid of talking to the police. Randy's part was reduced to being identified only as an undercover officer which was fine by him.

To Be Continued...


	4. Noir:Associations Ch4

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Four

The chime of the elevator as it arrived on the first floor announced its presence. Angelina hurried down the hall expecting to see Mrs. Francis instead saw three people leaving the elevator, the young blond haired woman who was introduced to Angelina as Mireille sitting in the wheel chair being pushed by Mr. Baldwin; and the dark haired woman walking behind her employer who Randy introduced as Kirika.

Randy had briefed both Mireille and Kirika on the history of his two employees' as they headed for the elevator, Mireille noting that Randy too had a soft spot when it came to people in trouble.

Roberto quickly removed two chairs from the table to make room for the wheel chair. The table made by Roberto's own hands as a gift to his employer was built from the heart of pine, its wood its surface reflecting the soft glow of the light fixture in the ceiling the table had required six strong men to carry, but Roberto had ingeniously concealed retractable wheels within the legs so that with a simple press of ones foot on a small metal lever at each leg; the table could be easily moved about the room or to the front porch.

Roberto had a lot to be grateful for and it showed. He had learned how to read and write both English and Spanish with the help of Mr. Baldwin. With a loan from his employer he had purchased a nearby home, where he and his family lived. The car he was driving was used, but was in excellent mechanical condition. Mr. Baldwin himself had gone with Roberto to purchase the car. Excusing himself Roberto returned to the car to bring the remaining groceries and to help his wife prepare dinner for Randy's house guests.

Kirika taking a seat next to Mireille watched the activities of Angelina as she prepared a carafe of coffee and laid several coffee cups on the table, Kirika turned to Randy "Will we be able to go to our motel to get our clothing?" To which Randy nodded yes, "After we eat, I'll drive you down. I also want to take your rental vehicle back. No sense having it here anymore. I have several to choose from."

Mireille speaking French, "Randy can they be trusted with what they may overhear?" Randy replied, "Oui, absolutely."

Angelina set the salads on the table and Mireille eyed the fresh greens then dug in. Kirika soon joined in. Randy smiling partook as well. Angelina cooking the country ham with the green beans from the garden simmering next to the skillet stirred the steaming vegetables. The smell of corn bread baking in the oven rounded out the smells of home cooking coming from the kitchen.

Pushing the empty salad plate aside, Randy turned to Roberto who was bringing in the last of the packages, "Roberto, will you please hitch up the cargo trailer to my truck and back it up to the barn, I will be loading a small vehicle onboard so ensure the ramps are in the trailer." Roberto acknowledging the request departed immediately.

Mireille sampled the remainder of the fare, prepared by Angelina. The final treat for desert was lemon pie that had been baked the day before and chilled, finishing she pushed to plates aside and studied Randy more closely. His hair had grayed a little more but the eyes had remained the same but they were reflecting troubled thoughts. Four years earlier those very same eyes had shown defiance, there had been no fear of death when she aimed at his forehead. The brief partnership between Randy and Noir had been to their mutual benefits. Mireille had never expected to meet the man again, but as the saying goes it is indeed a very small world.

Glancing at the time, Randy nodded to Kirika who stood along with Randy, "Mireille, I and Kirika will head out to retrieve your belongings from the motel. If you need anything please feel free to ask Angelina. Kirika before we go, you need more appropriate clothing for around here," as Randy headed down the hallway towards the stairs he motioned for her to follow.

Several minutes later, Randy and Kirika reappeared. Randy sporting a light wind breaker that concealed the Colt Commander. Behind him Kirika now sported a pair of blue jeans with a denim long sleeve shirt, the bottom tied in such away that Mireille gave a little chuckle at the Kirika's appearance.

Kirika looked down but did not take in the significance of the way she was dressed, "Is there something wrong Mireille?" as Randy turned to look as well, Mireille replied "No, nothing. Just your belly button is showing."

Randy put a sheet of paper in front of Mireille, "Write your clothing sizes down. I'll stop by Wal-Mart on the way back. You need some suitable clothing as well." Mireille seeing the sly grin on Randy's face blushed but did as he asked.

Getting ready to pickup the paper, Randy wagged his finger at her "Mireille stop fudging." Mireille pulled the paper back and corrected the sizes. Finally satisfied, Randy picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Walking out the barn, Randy stopped at the pickup truck and pressed the remote. The hydraulically operated doors hummed open, inside the Ford Escape sat parked. Randy and Kirika "sanitized" the vehicle and with Kirika driving and Randy giving directions it was loaded into the cargo trailer and chained down.

Mireille found it easy going wheeling about the house. Helped to the study by Roberto who excused himself; Mireille rolled about studying the books then the pictures. The photograph of a man in a Sheriffs uniform caught her attention. Reading the description, she continued onward, passing several which had photographs of the Sheriff and Randy together.

The larger photograph she came to was of all three men. Randy Baldwin, Sheriff Phil Nagel and Father George Skinner, taken in happier times and several years earlier in the mid-1990s; then the oil painting of Randy's grandparents when they were younger. The sounds of foot steps interrupted her and she wheeled the chair about, framed in the doorway of the study stood Sheriff Phil Nagel.

Doffing his hat, Phil Nagel introduced himself and asked Mireille if she would like to go to the sitting room. Nodding yes to the question, Sheriff Nagel stepped behind the chair and gently pushed.

Taking a chair across from Mireille, Phil handed her a manila envelope and had her open it, "I spoke with Randy before he headed south with Kirika and he told me to give this to you. It contains everything we know about Santiago Jesus Martinez at least to his legal enterprises. The illegal activities are a bit sketchy but Randy told me of his suspicions about where the data disk is. If it is in the Father Skinner's Bible we will get it tomorrow. Randy said we need to plan some things, and I am in agreement."

Mireille musing a moment asked Phil about Randy's past, "Well you know he was with the Agency. His grandfather, Maynard raised him since he was nine after his parents were killed in an accident. Phyllis his grandmother treated him like her own son. Maynard had hoped that Randy would have gone into banking like he did but after being recruited Randy told Maynard of his intentions and joined the Agency after his grandfathers blessing. Phyllis did not know about it. She only assumed he was working with some government financial agency.

I joined the Navy Seals, and did my thing there. I never expected to run into Randy but I did in the middle of a jungle. My team had been assigned a search and destroy mission, in South America. We were about to go in, when Randy put in an appearance. He was not alone and was engaged in a running gun battle with some rag tag militia types."

Phil leaned back in the chair, "Randy ran full tilt into my team. Scared the hell out the point man that nearly shot him, Randy turned about and led the charge back. We killed everyone who got close and carried out the assignment. Afterward, Randy went his own way and we went ours. A year later I returned home and began my law enforcement career."

Merging onto I-85 South, Randy steered the Chevy 2500HD and the cargo trailer with care. The flow of traffic was steady but he was in no hurry. The BMW flashing its headlights at the aggravation of having to change lanes caught Randy's attention.

Behind it a stretch Mercedes Benz limousine then another BMW identical to the first passed. Tapping Kirika on her knee, he had her write the tag numbers down.

Santiago Martinez, ensconced in the supple leather seats of the limousine paid little attention to the traffic they were passing. Santiago outwardly was calm, but inwardly he was seething. The search teams had found the remaining missing men, all dead. One had his neck cleanly broken. Who had these assassins been? None of his contacts could tell him. He could not report the attack to law enforcement because it would cause them to start digging and digging deep.

Santiago decided to work backwards from the time of the attack and see what kind of event might have triggered the retribution. No matter how insignificant it was, he sent out the order for all far flung operations to report any activities in the past year that they may have conducted. Martinez genuinely worried now, feared for his life.

Pulling into the Comfort Inn at Satellite Boulevard and unloading the Ford Escape, Randy dropped off the keys to the front desk and asked that they call Hertz to pickup the vehicle and dropped a C-note for the clerk's trouble.

Joining Kirika at the room, Randy also "sanitized" the room before leaving. Loading the suite cases on the trailer then placing a brief call to his home which was answered by Phil Nagel. Giving the tag numbers and the description of the cars that Randy had seen to Phil, who confirmed that indeed had been Martinez; Randy and Kirika headed back north to Hall County.

Stopping briefly in Gainesville, the pair arrived back at the Baldwin farm just before 5 PM. Randy backed the trailer into its parking spot and unloaded it. Making two trips because of the extra purchases, Randy finally was able to relax by 6 PM and had joined Phil and Mireille in the study with Kirika following behind.

Phil having listened to the account of the encounter with Martinez on I-85, "Sounds like he's running scared, though I am surprised that he is still in the area," as Mireille took up the conversation, "He likely feels he is safe for the time being since in all likelihood he has increased his security somewhat. If he chooses to run to another location he will still have to increase the security and it could garner unwanted attention."

Kirika sitting across from Mireille spoke, "When we had observed him, he had only one escort vehicle, and now with two there would be little chance of success,"as Phil looked up and spoke, "So just how long have you two been watching Mr. Martinez?" Randy rolled his eyes and flopped backward onto the couch at the question, "Really Phil, we do not need to go there."

Randy leaned forward and retrieved the manila envelope from the table, "Taking out Martinez will be fine by me, but there is the matter of his illicit activities. Father Skinner discovered the damning information and died trying to save a lot of innocents from further harm."

Randy glanced at Phil, "Mireille and Kirika you have both guessed by now that this has become personal. Though he would disprove of what we will be doing from here on out, George will understand. Killing Martinez will not be enough. I learned long ago if you want something stopped you have to go after the organization from all angles.

Money is the biggest, without it legal or illegal you can not do anything. People want cold hard cash on the barrel head. It is sort of like a fire triangle. Heat, Fuel, and Air; take away any of those three and the flames goes out. I am going to take away his fuel, which is cold hard cash, then the air which is his suppliers and finally the heat which is his life with your help." Phil listening watched Randy's features change as did Kirika and Mireille. The eyes made Phil shudder; they were filled hatred and death.

Dismissing the Lopez's for the day, he ensured that they remembered that Sunday was the BBQ cookout. It had been planned for a period of time and Randy was not going to let the current situation get in his way. Phil Nagel called it a night but would back in the morning; retrieving the disk if it was indeed in Father Skinner's Bible was going to take them both back down an already sad memory lane.

Randy excusing himself from Mireille and Kirika to answer the private line in his study walked in and picked up the phone, "Baldwin speaking." The voice from the past spoke, "Mr. Baldwin, this is Tabitha."

Nearly dropping the handset then sitting down, Randy composed himself "If this is some kind of joke?" Tabitha Alexander the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency and its first female director replied, "No Randy this is no joke. I am 10 minutes from your home. I know Noir is there. Do not say another word; we will talk more when I arrive."

Setting the handset back down, Randy returned to the sitting room. Kirika and Mireille looking through the Baldwin family scrap book looked up as Randy entered, "Mireille, Kirika. We have unexpected company arriving, regrettably my former boss with the Agency. Tabitha Alexander." Mireille only smiled, "Well then Randy when she arrives please do welcome her."

Walking to the front entry to wait, Randy waited. Precisely as stated the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency arrived. The two body guards exited the Lincoln Town Car first and scanned the area, one of them nodded directly at Randy who returned the gesture.

Satisfied, the second guard opened the door and Tabitha Alexander dressed in a blue pant suite stepped out and took in the surroundings. Nicked named Tabby because she at times favored stripped pant suites, she was to him out of character.

Seeing Randy, she walked towards him, with one of the guards retrieving a suite case and brief case following behind her. Stopping and turning, "That will be all Henry. Pickup time is 6 PM Sunday." Nodding in silence, Henry deposited the suite case and brief case at the bottom of the steps and returned to his partner at the Town Car.

Randy watched as both body guards entered the car and they drove off without looking back. Randy looking at the suite case, "So you want a room for the weekend?" Tabitha smiled in return, "It would be nice. I would hate to go to the highway and thumb a ride back to Atlanta."

Resigned to the fact he had an unwanted guest, Randy picked up the suite case and the brief case and escorted Tabby into the house, with a grim headline flashing in his head "CIA Director assassinated in North Georgia!" Randy's world had already been badly tossed about in the past 24 hours. What else is going to screw up his life?

Setting the suite case at the foot of the stairs, Tabitha took the brief case from Randy asked to be taken to Mireille and Kirika. Musing as he walked down the hallway, Randy frowned. "So she knows who they are."

Entering the sitting room, Tabitha Alexander took in Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. Mireille was sitting in a wheel chair with a warm smile, and Kirika with no expression; just the darkness within her eyes betraying no emotion.

Randy taking in the exchange, pondered if Tabby had made a mistake by coming here so boldly.

Mireille broke the iciness, "Tabitha it is so kind that you have come. It has been a rather long time since our last meeting." Tabby replied, "Yes it has Mireille. Kirika it is nice to see you again as well." Tabitha turned to Randy, "Mr. Baldwin? Is it a surprise to you?"

Randy not amused, "So it was an act? You damn well knew all along? Did you know they were going to be in that compound when I entered it? Tabby I can understand when I might run into the occasional Special Forces unit in the field, but not Noir!"

Tabitha with a more serious tone, "Sit down Randy." As she sat opposite of him and opened her brief case, "There were an unfortunate set of miscues on everyone's part. You and Noir should have never met, but in reflection it was fortuitous that you in deed did.

The results were still the same; the mission was considered a brilliant success. As for Noir's target his termination was successfully completed. Your brilliant idea of blowing the villa to smithereens made it appear that an air strike had taken place."

Handing him a large manila envelop and directing him to open it, "Randy, it is no accident Noir was here for a specific reason and that was the termination of Santiago Jesus Martinez. Certain things have come to pass after the failed attempt. You of course are now involved along with the local Sheriff, Phil Nagel. Then there is the elderly country doctor Harold Francis and his wife Darla who treated Mireille and Kirika. Let's not forget the Lopez's. Do I need to go on?"

Leaning back in her chair, Tabitha continued "The initial assumption made by the local authorities in Columbia was that Father George Skinner had been the victim of an ambush gone badly, was of course a story that certain individuals knew would not hold water for long. Of course Mireille admitted to you why they were here, sort of a repayment of a favor that you once did for her. Then you started asking her questions and you figured things out."

Randy who was perusing the papers, stopped and looked up, "Nice paper trail but no direct links or solid evidence. Does the FBI know about this?" as the door bell chimed, Randy took note of the time it was 8 PM.

Tabby raised an eyebrow, "Expecting someone?" as Randy stood up, "Yes Doctor Francis. He is coming to examine his patients."

Both Doctor Francis and his wife Darla were at the door when Randy opened it. Greeting them both, they all returned to the sitting room, where Doctor Harold Francis took in the new guest, "Randy if she is another patient, I am going to charge for this visit." Tabitha gave a soft chuckle, "Not by any means Doctor Francis, it is however my pleasure to met you. I am Tabitha Alexander."

Doctor Harold Francis cocking a rather white eyebrow skyward, "Wonderful, now the Director of the CIA is here. Who's going to be next? Perhaps the FBI, ATF, Secret Service, Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines, the Coast Guard; of course let's not leave out the President too."

Harold turned to both Randy and Tabitha, "Well I do have patients to examine. They would like some privacy. Do you both mind taking it somewhere else for a few minutes?" Getting the hint, Randy and Tabitha gathered their respective articles together and headed to the study.

The slamming of the sitting room door, punctuated the Doctor's request as Randy entered the study followed by Tabitha, "Randy is he always that cranky?" Sighing as he sat at his desk, "Only when he wants to push his weight around. But everyone puts up with it, even Darla."

Tabitha sat in a chair at the front of the desk, "How bad really was it?" Randy looked up and not smiling, "An inch or so to the right and a quarter inch up and Mireille would have bought the proverbial farm, that's of course if she had not drowned first. When she went into the river it was face first."

Randy straightened out the papers, "Tabitha besides Noir, why are you really here?" Tabitha smiled, "I am here for consultations with you. You do still that or had that side job fallen by the wayside?" Randy picking up a pen; "I still do it, but it is not going to come cheap." Tabitha chuckled, "I suppose not. But back to your earlier question, is the FBI involved? No they are not, though there could be a really big stink raised for an Agency operation within the borders of the Unites States."

Congress by law had prohibited any operations by the Central Intelligence Agency within the borders of the Unites States. It was simple fact. Randy had already broken so many laws that he had lost count and that did not include local ones.

Randy doodling on the pad looked up at Tabitha, "Ok who called you or what tipped you off to our activities?" Tabitha with a sly smile, "Kirika called from the hotel room while you were dumping the SUV; I had my Agency jet prepared and I was on the ground here in Georgia, an hour and half later at Dobbins. She passed on the message from Mireille about her concerns with your vendetta which it now has become."

Tabitha stood and walked to the picture frame which held the photograph of Randy, Phil and George, "Fate is cruel Mr. Baldwin. As you know already about Mireille and Kirika's background and how they became Noir; yourself, Phil and George each were fated to become childhood friends. The respective paths you each took did eventually meet again over time. We had no indication that Father Skinner was actively involved in an attempt to stop the actions of a drug cartel, not until communication through other sources and that they had ordered the termination of Martinez after Father Skinner's assassination. It was by then too late to cancel the order. Noir was already in the United States."

The door to the sitting room opened and Darla Francis walked down the hall to the study and knocked, "Randy, we are finished." Getting up and walking back to the sitting room, Randy caught the last part of the warning from Doctor Francis; "Ms. Bouquet, you will need at least another day before walking. So please rest for the time being, as for you Ms. Yumura the skin cream I have given you will help clear up the scratches from the briars that you got otherwise you are fit as a fiddle."

Mireille shaking hands with Doctor Francis thanked him for his services and saw Randy Baldwin leaning against the door frame, "Mr. Baldwin perhaps there is some other questions that are bothering you?" Randy tilted his head downward, "Yes Mireille there are. Doctor Francis, Darla thank you for your time. That will be all. Kirika if you would join Ms. Alexander in my study please."

Kirika glancing at Mireille received a nod that it was ok and departed for the study. Randy satisfied that they were both alone, turned to the door and slammed it has hard as he could. Tabitha sitting in the study wincing at the sound of the door slamming mused, "I wonder if Mireille has her gun."

Mireille with her hands on her lap offered a smile, "Perhaps I should have killed you then?" Randy walked towards her and while doing so reached up and removed the Colt from its holster, "Mireille if you ever go behind my back again, I will kill you. Do you understand that? There was no reason to involve Alexander or anyone else."

Mireille with the muzzle of the Colt Commander at aimed at her forehead replied, "Vengeance can eat at ones soul Randy. When one seeks it, they become blind to every thing else." Mireille reached up and gentle brushed the Colt aside and then took it from Randy's hand.

Mireille setting the weapon on the table then took Randy's hand pulled him to the chair next to her wheel chair, "When my own family was killed because they refused to hand me over to the Soldots, I had made a promise to find the one responsible and to kill them with my own hands. I too was focused on seeking vengeance so much so that I ignored the needs of others; that was until Kirika came into my life."

Turning and picking up the Colt, "Kirika was seeking her own answers to questions about her own past and we came together. Eventually we both found those answers to her questions and my own as well. You see Kirika was the one who killed my family, on the orders of a woman named Athena, whose own twisted logic pitted me and Kirika against each other on the field of battle. I did get my vengeance but not against Kirika, but against Athena who's hands had been bloodied by my family's blood."

Handing the Colt back to Randy, "You were becoming blind to vengeance. It was regretful that Father Skinner died in the way he did and deserved a better fate. When the decision was made to terminate Martinez, I and Kirika came to carry out the assignment. We were not blinded by vengeance. We had but a clear goal which we tried to accomplish. Had we known of the additional measures that Martinez's security force had in place we would have planned differently. It was regrettable that you and I met again on the field of battle."

Randy accepting the Colt back and placing it into the holster, "So no one made the connection between Father George Skinner and me?" Mireille nodded, "That was an oversight on the part of many people. Then of course your intentions became evident and I had Kirika place a phone call. Hence the arrival of Tabitha Alexander, who was till now officially one of only two who know of Noir's true identities with in this country, unofficially there was you. She told me of your debriefing in her office and your refusal to answer some of her questions. It was purely a test on her part."

The quiet knock on the door interrupted the conversation and Tabitha followed by Kirika entered the sitting room, "So is your anger abetted Randy? Are you ready to refocus your efforts?" as Tabitha walked towards him. Randy stood, "Yes Tabitha what do you have in mind?"

Tabitha set the briefcase down on a table, "I seemed to recall a younger man who enjoyed lectures and took in those having to do with financial discussions. You remembered a discussion involving the analogy of a fire. Heat, Fuel and Air, and utilized it to a great extent during one of your prolonged assignments. The results in the end were fulfilling as the organization you were after ended up having its legs chopped out from under them and numerous cells were neutralized and destroyed along with their leaders being killed."

Tabitha sat and removed another manila folder, "What you had in mind there would have been difficulty pulling it off, but with this there is incentive to accept help. These papers outline all of Martinez's activities but one key ingredient is missing and that is his banking. Father Skinner may have had that information, the data disk contained it. How he obtained it we will likely never know but that was what he was going to turn over to interested parties. Read through it, some of the things are disgusting to say the least."

Taking the manila folder, Randy began reading the material enclosed. Santiago Jesus Martinez whose public face was beyond apparent reproach had a dark side. Human trafficking of woman to be used in prostitution, women who were young as 14 were enslaved in his operations. Slave labor to produce the drugs was high on the list, from cocaine and marijuana to meth. All of the operations untraceable to each other and to Martinez operated with under one common goal. The operations would send their profits through an unknown account where the monies were redistributed, then the monies would be transferred yet again, washed and rewashed till there was no way to track the original account.

Mireille observed Randy as he perused the documents, jotting notes on the margins of the papers as he went. Deeply absorbed in his reading, Randy had ignored Crabby and Kirby as they scampered into the sitting room. Crabby decided that Kirika was a suitable resting spot and settled himself down with Kirby jumping onto the sofa and then laying down next to Tabitha who began to scratch his ears.

Setting the papers down and rubbing his eyes, Randy leaned back in his chair "Ok Tabitha what do you want in return?" Tabitha looking at Kirby, running her hand down his fur coat "Retrieve the disk and share all the information fully. There is belief that Martinez is funding other organizations with monies, weapons and explosives. There are interested parties that want that stopped."

Randy leaned back, "Ok Tabitha you have a deal. There is however one condition and that is I will be left out of receiving any credit. Let the agencies that will be involved take it."

Tabitha smiled, "Very well Randy, I will abide by your wishes."

To be Continued...


	5. Noir:Associations Ch5

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Five

Morning arrived early at the Baldwin farm. On the weekends, Randy had the preference to do the chores of feeding what animals that did live there. There were three horses and a mule that Randy cared for and each one had been a rescue. Mireille had heard Randy's footsteps as he had passed by her room, and glancing at the clock on the nightstand, it read 5 AM.

Kirika soon followed, but entered Mireille's room to look in on her to see how she was doing, "Mireille are you better today?" as Kirika sat in a nearby chair. Mireille tested herself and though a little dizzy at first, found that she was able to stand.

Replying to Kirika, "Yes much better thank you, Kirika did you see where Randy was going?"

Kirika shook her head no, "I did not Mireille, but perhaps he is going to care for the horses?" Mireille smiled briefly, "He has horses? That is interesting. Would you help me dress please Kirika?"

Randy paused briefly at the head of the gravel drive and scanned the surroundings. Though he could not see or hear anything out of the ordinary, he felt there were watchers. Tabitha never stayed anywhere alone without some kind of protection. Perhaps her protectors were nearby after all; at least for them the weather was pleasant.

Continuing his stroll past the old barn, to the ultra-modern stables that housed the horses Randy mused over the next problem and that was retrieving the purported data disk. If it was indeed in Father George Skinner's bible then they would be able to get down to business with Santiago Jesus Martinez. If the disk was elsewhere then hopefully there was a clue within the Bible itself.

Entering the climate controlled stable, Randy headed for the stalls which held the animals, of which there were four. One stallion and two mares and a mule each named respectfully Toby, Lydia, Sarah and Cumquat.

Hearing the familiar footsteps all four stuck their heads out to see Randy and gave their respective greetings.

Mireille and Kirika had just come down the stairs when Tabitha greeted them both from above, "I see both of you are earlier risers as well. Mireille should you not still be in the wheel chair?" as Tabitha descended the stairs; Mireille replied, "I am doing fine. I do need to walk. It will help with the healing. Tabitha are you going to see where Randy is?"

Tabitha who was dressed casually in blue jeans with a pull over top replied, "I figured he was headed out to the stable. It is on the backside of the old barn. Let's join him."

All three walked through the darkness, toward the lighted stable. In the distance they could make out Randy manhandling hay bales and tossing them through a side door.

Cumquat the mule stood at a mere 8 hands and waited patiently for the hay and alfalfa to be placed in the feed bin in front of him. Toby the stallion overshadowed its smaller cousin standing at a massive 17 hands, he watched as Randy placed the final bundles into the bins and stepped forward to feed.

The two mares plodded forward and began to feed from their bins as Randy turned to walk back to stalls, the warning snort from Toby alerted Randy he had company, "Who ever you are stop where you are at and advance no further. The Stallion will charge."

Tabitha, Mireille and Kirika all headed the warning and stopped just outside the passageway leading to the stalls. Mireille eyed the stallion as it was feeding, tense and alert it would likely do as Randy had warned, the other three; two mares and a mule seemed content to feed though they were all alert as well.

Randy gave a reassuring pat to each rump as he passed, the flick of the tails acknowledging the gesture; "Good morning ladies, till I can introduce you to our residents please keep your distance from the horses and the mule. The Stallion has nasty kick and if he lands one on you it will send you into next week."

Joining Randy in the office of the stable, Randy set about making coffee. "Mireille, I am a bit surprised to see you up and about walking. Please do take it easy for the time being. You do not need to rush it."

Tabitha walked around the office and eyed the next room, which was outfitted for veterinary care and even included a mobile x-ray machine, "Well Randy you seem to have a well equipped stable."

Chuckling Randy replied, "Considering that it was cheaper to design and build an examination room than having to tote the horses to the vet, it was practical at the outset."

Kirika walked to the photographs adorning the walls and read their labels, "Mr. Baldwin those horses are rescues?" As Mireille found a photo album on the shelf and withdrew it, Randy replied "Yes. All of them are rescues. The Stallion and the auburn colored Mare were removed from a farm in West Georgia by the Georgia Department of Agriculture and the ash grey Mare was removed by the same folks from a farm in South Georgia. The mule, I adopted after a tour company in South Carolina failed."

Mireille sat down with the photo album and opened its pages. Mixed in with the photographs were news paper articles, "Randy you do seem to have a soft heart for certain things" as Mireille looked up at Randy with a twinkle in her eyes.

Randy seemed to blush a bit, "I try to help when I can. The Stallion is named Toby, the auburn Mare is Sarah. Their last owners had gotten them for their kids and well things did not turn out as expected. They got into bad financial straights and turned both out to pasture."

Setting the coffee cups on the counter Randy continued, "Toby was supposed to be a small horse but someone did not tell him that. He ended up being 17 hands high. The record by the way is 18 hands and that was for a Belgian draft horse that weighed in at 3,100 pounds. Sarah was to be the companion for the sister of the brother who was supposed to be caring for Toby. Neither the brother nor sister would care for either animal nor even feed them. Fortunately someone took notice of their dire straights and called the local Sheriff's department who in turn called the Georgia Department of Agriculture."

Pouring the coffee Randy turned and handed the cups over to his guests, "When the Department of Agriculture people finally obtained the warrants to remove the animals, they were near skin and bones. Toby weighed a mere 1,200 pounds and Sarah was at 600 pounds. The family ended up forfeiting ownership of both and eventually were tried for cruelty to animals. After being treated in Atlanta, I received custody of both to continue their treatments and rehabilitation. Sarah is soon going to leave with Lydia and will become therapeutic riding horses for the disabled at a facility in Alpharetta, Georgia. Lydia the ash colored Mare by the way was rescued from South Georgia under similar circumstances too."

Mireille looking up from the photo album turned to see the massive head of Toby as he poked it through the double door, "It seems Toby has an interest in us." Randy taking in the sight grinned, "I guess it is time for personal introductions then."

Randy opened a nearby refrigerator and withdrew several apples and handed them out, "The best way to get to know Toby and to gain his trust is give him an offering. He loves those Washington Apples. Just watch out for his teeth, he can get over eager."

Kirika went first and Toby eyed the apple then Kirika then the apple again. Deciding that she was friendly, Toby accepted the gift and backed away from the door and allowed Randy to open the lower half and exit with Tabitha and Mireille in tow followed by Kirika.

Each took their turns as the stallion examined them closely before accepting the gifts of the apples.

The mule plodded past the group and headed out the door with Randy seeing what it was about to do, "Cumquat you had better not be thinking about it, turn right and go to the gate."

Mireille chuckled, "He seems well trained," as the mule followed Randy's instructions and turned right. Randy gave a soft smile, "If I was not here, he would have made a bee-line for the corn field and gorged himself. I do not need a constipated mule to contend with today." Strolling out to the gate, the remaining animals followed led by Toby who walked through the gate which Randy closed behind them.

Tabitha taking note of Toby's size, "What is in store for Toby?" as the huge stallion broke into a trot and headed to the middle of the pasture, Randy replied "He is skittish and has an attitude to match. The previous owners cared little for him after he got so big, so they tended to beat on him for shear kicks. It took me 5 months just to get him out of his shell and another 2 for him to let me ride him. Besides me, only Roberto, Angelina and his kids can get near him. The kids can get on him with the help of a step ladder or if Toby walks next to a pickup truck and the kids climb on from there. I have already decided that Toby will become a permanent resident here as will Cumquat who has become Toby's companion."

Turning back to the stable, Randy paused "Go ahead and help yourselves to breakfast. I have to muck out the stalls before I have breakfast. Phil will be along at 7 AM or so, then we will head out to the Skinners place."

The three women watched Randy walk off and they turned to head back to the farm house.

Completing the morning chores, Randy headed back to the farm house. Crossing the yard he heard a vehicle entering the gravel drive. Looking at it as it ascended the slight hill, Randy recognized it as Phil Nagel's personnel vehicle; a Chevy Tahoe. Waiting for Phil to park and join him Randy noted it was 6:30 AM.

Sheriff Phil Nagel exiting the Tahoe was dressed in civilian clothes sporting a three piece double breasted suit, "Good morning Randy," as Randy noted the spiffily dressed Sheriff, "You are a bit early Phil."

Phil smiled, "Well I though I would get some breakfast here."

Randy shaking his head in disbelief, "Do you always want to scrounge here?" as both men entered the farm house the smell of bacon, sausage and eggs wafted from the kitchen.

Phil smiled in reply, "Hey the cooking is always better somewhere else. Got to enjoy it when I can," as Randy paused at the sight of Tabitha standing at the stove scrambling the eggs, "Well that is a twist, Tabitha with you cooking of all things."

Phil taking in the sight of Tabitha Alexander, the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency cooking; "Hey this is even better. I can try out her cooking too," as Tabitha turned from the stove, "Better watch what you say Mr. Nagel. I've got to pay somehow for my room and board," as she tried to crack a joke but failed.

Randy seeing the look in Tabitha's eyes headed off further conversation and conflict, "Phil, I thought Jill was still here? Did the students leave already?"

Phil taking a seat at the table after removing his coat, "Yes they left last night for the flight to Europe. I would have thought you would have remembered but considering the circumstances that particular item may have slipped your mind?"

Randy then remembered the sponsored school trip for last years sophomores who had excelled. Money had been tight, but after numerous fund raisers the new seniors were finally winging their way to France; to do a bit of on-hands history study. There had been concerns that the trip could not be made because of a lack of funds but an anonymous donor had come forward and handled the remaining amount of nearly $15,000 dollars and had paid the round trip air fare.

Phil grinned, "After all Randy, you did have a hand in that particular endeavor did you not?" as Mireille and Kirika already sitting at the table looked on somewhat humorously Kirika spoke, "So Mr. Baldwin you prefer the background?"

Phil accepting the cup of coffee from Tabitha nodded, "Randy prefers that and more, though some folks in the community do suspect he was responsible they respect his wishes." Randy smiled, "Well you are not that innocent either Phil, it was you that delivered the cashiers check and of course the plane tickets to the high school. The students could not help but take notice of you, since you drove into the school with lights and siren. Then to top it off you, blathered the news from the loud speaker and pissed Jill off as well since her classroom just so happened to be on the bottom floor next to the entrance."

Phil grinned, "Well it was worth getting beat on by Jill. She by the way thinks you are involved, but I have told her differently so keep it on the up and up between us; otherwise my wife will be trying to pound on you as well."

Mireille smiled, "So is Jill considered a threat?" as Randy nearly choked on his coffee replied "No she is not Mireille. Jill Nagel stands barely above four feet, seven inches in her bare feet, though she can be a terror in the classroom when it comes to discipline. She handles herself rather well and has put more than a few large country boys into their places," as Randy recalled the fight she had interrupted.

Sheriff Nagel hearing that his wife had been in the middle of the fight had raced to the school only to find Jill whacking both students over the head with her ever present ruler when one of them attempted to standup. Both had been brought down by Jill utilizing Karate.

Finishing his breakfast, Randy excused himself and headed upstairs to cleanup and change for the visit to the Skinner home.

Returning 20 minutes later, he heard the laughter as Phil told of how Jill had attacked Randy when he was inside the school late at night while doing a follow up on the security system that had been installed upon his recommendations. Jill had been inside the computer lab when Randy had come around a shelf unit surprising her and getting kicked to the floor.

Mireille taking in Randy's new style of dress, "Mr. Baldwin you are definitely a surprising fellow." The double worsted suit, of dark blue followed with a pale blue tie seemed to her out of place, "Mireille there are times that one does need to look their best," was Randy's retort.

Pausing a moment, Randy turned to Kirika "Ms. Yumura, there is a favor I need to ask of you. Would you please accompany me and Phil to the Skinner's?"

Kirika did not seem surprised at the request acknowledged that she would go with them and hurried up stairs to change as well.

Mireille with a questioning look, "Randy is there some specific reason for having Kirika join you?" as Randy unbuttoned his jacket and readjusted the Colt Commander.

"Extra insurance Mireille and a little better cover too. Besides, with Tabitha here her protectors are only a short distance away so they will keep watch over things here."

Kirika reappeared and was dressed in a knee length green dress, with a white frill at the neck line. Randy examined the dress and smiled recalling a distant memory.

Satisfied he headed to the key rack and removed a set of keys, not to the truck but his black Chrysler 300 parked in the detached garage, then turned to Kirika "You do have your weapon?" Kirika nodded that she did.

Grabbing a note pad on the table, "These are the cell phone numbers of mine and Phil's phones and the direct line to the county dispatch center. Give the code that I have written to them if there is trouble."

Tabitha pensively took in her lower lip, "Randy if you are expecting something take some help along." Shaking his head no, "Between the three of us we will be able to handle what comes our way. Just tell the guys outside to be alert till we get back, ok."

Santiago Martinez was still furious and fuming at the mistake by the former head of his Columbian Operations. How could he have been so stupid to have murdered two priests and for what? The rumor that one of the priests had obtained critical data concerning his operations that if released to the proper authorities would damning enough to send those involved to prison or worse death row.

Frustrating Martinez even more was that the priest who had been murdered had been a U.S. Citizen but also a locally born and raised native Georgian who had given his life to Christ and had been spreading the word of the gospel in a foreign land.

Having the assignation attempt take place in Georgia was cruel irony in his view, perhaps the attempt was carried out by locals made it even more problematic. Had someone discovered the truth about him?

Walking through the garage setback from the main house Kirika took note of the assortment of vehicles housed within. The 1928 Model T Ford sedan, next to it a 2005 Hummer H1 four door, its sky blue paint glistening under the lights. The Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor the vehicle also a 2005 its soft blue exterior paint gleaming as well.

Then there was the 2005 S600 Mercedes Benz, its black paint glistening, the V-12 twin turbo power plant waiting for the key to turn. Randy bypassed it for now.

The massive 2004 model Chevrolet Kodiak 4500 with pickup truck body, like its smaller brother the 2500HD it was powered by a Duramax diesel, next to it another sedan a 2004 Buick Century then finally the 2005 Chrysler 300 C sedan.

Entering Highway 52, Randy quickly accelerated then approaching Highway 365, he turned right and headed north, the Georgia country side began passing by at better than 90 miles per hour, Phil Nagel taking note of the speed, "Randy what's the rush? Is there something bothering you?"

Randy easing to the left lane to pass a slow car, "Yes there is; except for the additional show of manpower that Martinez carried with him on I-85 the other day there has been no indication that he has become aware of what may have transpired elsewhere. You said it yourself Phil, he has no direct control or contact with any of his illicit operations and depends on those running the operations to make the correct choices."

Glancing briefly at Kirika in the rearview mirror, "What if someone overstepped their decision making and decided that handling an ongoing situation would be preferable to reporting it, perhaps to correct a mistake made in which a certain priest was the recipient of that information. George would have never returned it nor would he have given it up voluntarily. Knowing that would have been the case, the manger of that operation resorts to murder to cover up the damaging leak."

Phil mused for a moment, "Well that would mean Martinez likely scared out of his wits would have sent instructions to all of his operations requesting all activities that have occurred in the last year. Who ever was running the Columbian operation dutifully sent in his report, like with a very small note stating that their operation had been involved in the deaths of two priests. Perhaps they used the word accidentally. Martinez I am sure would have investigated it immediately and found out otherwise. Now he is going to focus his attention to his own backyard here and not anywhere else. He will think that some locals may have hired the assassins to carry out the act of revenge."

Randy nodded to the comment, "Which will now present a peculiar problem. Martinez is going to suspect someone locally is now involved. His concern is with his own life of course but if persons within the community are involved he would likely want to know who they may be."

Phil reaching for his cell phone and flipping it open, "Of course he will put the word out that he is seeking information and to develop a really short list of all threats to him while still maintaining his public face of being a law abiding citizen of high stature. He's going to open the back door and come out to play. I guess its time to make some calls."

Kirika listened intently to the men's discussions. She would have begun the same process to develop a lead to who would have the capabilities to carry out a sophisticated operation, frowning she realized that she and Mireille had focused attention away from themselves while bringing it upon others. Randy's inadvertent involvement and now his friend Phil now put them into harms way which was not of their own volition.

Decelerating then turning off the highway the Chrysler followed a meandering two lane road that passed through the rural rolling country side of North Georgia. Less than a mile had passed when the Chrysler turned into a gravel drive that gently ascended through a small pine grove and opened into a grassy clearing with a wood framed house set among towering pines. Stopping the car in a parking area set with a backdrop of white picket fencing, Randy shut the engine off and perused the childhood home of Father George Skinner.

Exiting the car, Randy opened the door for Kirika who took in the surroundings, then the elderly man and woman sitting on the front open air porch. From these simple surroundings a boy was raised who would eventually become a Priest who would answer the call to toil in a foreign land ministering to the needs of a flock who had little money or wealth. Being spiritually strengthened by him helped many through the daily trials of life and they would in return provide the simple things of life unto itself.

Randy and Phil stood next to Kirika as they remembered the horrific day. It had been early Monday morning on a rainy April day when the news broke. Both Randy and Phil had made the trek to the Skinners to break the news of the death of their only son; it was like the sky was crying tears of sadness to both.

Glen and Ira Skinner had accepted their son's calling and had supported him in every way possible. Seeing his childhood friends walking up the front stoop and knocking on the screen door; Ira had slowly walked down the hall to let them in. Randy helped Ira to the sitting room while Phil went to the chicken house to get Glen.

Both Glen and Ira had taken the news hard, but that was to be expected. Phil put the word out on the county grapevine and within an hour the front of the house became a crowded parking lot.

By Friday afternoon, the remains of Father George Skinner had arrived at Atlanta's Hartsfield-Jackson Airport. A brace of police escorts had guided the hearse through the afternoon traffic and eventually into Hall County itself. At the county line, sat 12 Sheriff's Units and as the hearse passed; they took positions around it escorting it to the funeral home in Gainesville.

A week to the day of his death, the funeral was held at a local Baptist church, the crowds so huge that speakers had to be rigged so the throngs could hear what was being said.

Both Randy and Phil served as pall bears, one on the right and the other on the left they carried their dear friend to his final resting place overlooking the countryside that had been his childhood playground, and one would swear vengeance on his grave.

As the trio stepped onto the porch, Ira took in the young woman with Randy and Phil the show of compassion was present yet in her eyes there was concern as well, "Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Nagel it is so nice to see you again. Please will you all take a seat and I will go get some coffee; then you can introduce me and Glen to your friend."

Randy tried to beg off the offer of coffee, but Ira had insisted. Phil followed her inside to help carry the serving tray.

During the brief period of waiting, Kirika took in the frontage of the farmhouse. It was nearly hidden from view by the stand of pines from the road. Had she not been with Randy, she would have easily missed the house. Anyone driving down the road and not paying attention to the surroundings could easily miss anything taking place. Kirika observed Randy doing the same as well. Her conclusion was the same as his; the Skinners must be taken somewhere else for safety.

Turning to the sound of the screen door, Randy stood up and held it for Ira and Phil to pass through and then helping Ira sit, Randy introduced Kirika, "Mr. and Mrs. Skinner, I like to introduce Ms. Kirika Yumura. She works for a security firm based in Japan, that I do consulting work for on occasion."

Glen and Ira accepted a hand shake and bow from Kirika who then returned to her seat.

Randy glancing at Phil cleared his throat, "Glen, Ira. The reason we are here is about George. Certain events have occurred that have shed light on the true story of his death. Ms. Yumura's who has an associate who unfortunately was not able to be with us at this time had been involved in an investigation that was involving money laundering and absconding with funds."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Randy continued to spin the cover story "The security firm's investigation led them to Columbia and it was by chance that during an interview that they were informed that George had been given sensitive information to turn over to authorities. It is my belief the reason why George and the other priest was killed and it was to prevent that information from being turned over.

"Kirika and her associate Ms. Mireille Bouquet then made contact with me earlier this week after determining that George may have still had the information on his person at time of death. However we know nothing out of the ordinary was found during the examination of his remains. But there are his personal effects that were returned to you after his death. We have all come to the conclusion that the information is likely somewhere in his belongings. I have come here to ask your permission to conduct a search of all his belongings. I will abide by your decision, but this will give us opportunity to bring those responsible to justice and for them to answer for their crimes."

Glen Skinner set his chair to rocking while in thought then turning to his wife of seventy years received a nod giving her permission, "Randy had it been anyone else I would have refused and called it hogwash. But you and Phil were his closest friends. I guess you did not know that George wrote to us about what happened to you in Columbia? Well he did and stressed that we not tell Phyllis or Maynard, but I had inkling Maynard did know about your true work."

Ira got up and walked slowly to the screen door, "Please will you all come to the sitting room; it is where we have put his possessions."

Kirika stood and then assisted Mr. Skinner from his chair and helped support Glen to the sitting room.

Ira walking to the fire place mantel stopped before it and gazed at the painting of the Crucifixion of Jesus placed over the fire place itself. Painted by George during his high school years it had traveled with him where ever he had gone and had hung in the many small studies that he had occupied over the years. Below it rested, George's bible but instead of reaching for the Bible; Ira placed her hand on the battered frame then softly caressing it; Ira then removed it from its position on the wall.

Turning to Phil who was standing beside her she handed him the frame. "What you seek is behind the painting and not within his Bible." Randy blinked a moment in surprise, "Ira you knew about the disk?"

Shaking her head sadly, "Yes, Randy. Both I and Glen knew of the disk. George had written a letter to us, that there would be computer disk contained behind the painting, that he said that in the event of his death, that the painting would be shipped home to us. He asked that we not reveal it to anyone until the appropriate time had passed and so it seems it has."

Kirika taking in the shocked appearances of both men spoke, "It is perhaps that Father Skinner knew he had only a short period of time remaining and decided on the course of action. He would also know that if this information came to light about the data disk, then he would entrust it to his closest friends through his parents; because he knows that you will care for and ensure their safety as well."

Phil turned to both Randy and Kirika, "We have got to get them out of here now. Martinez is going to do the math if he had not already done so and will send some of his goons here to try to find it."

Randy nodded, "Well let them send them, because neither of them will be here because I will be waiting for them in the Skinner's place. Kirika make the call to Mireille tell her to prepare for some activity. Phil please make arrangements for transportation of the Skinner's as they are leaving. Ira, Glen. I am sorry but I must insist."

Ira nodded sadly, "We understand Randy and will abide with your request, but please do be careful and do not take any greater risks than you have to."

Randy smiled and replied, "I have taken a number of risks already. This particular risk is one that I will gladly accept."

They each had to prepare for their parts in what was likely to be played out. Phil could not participate directly, his role of being a bystander to the events would have to play out in the aftermath if there was one, which Randy had no doubt it would not be pleasant.

Getting the Skinner's to a safe haven was paramount and that was easily accomplished with Tabitha's help and a little guidance from Phil. In the aftermath the Skinner's would have to play a convincing role as well.

Returning to the Baldwin farm, Randy and Phil went their separate ways, with just 7 hours before nightfall there would little time to setup a welcoming committee.

Tabitha had carefully removed the backing from the painting and found the data disk within a padded and protected sleeve while Randy changed to more suitable clothing as did Mireille and Kirika.

The group briefly viewed the data contained, Randy himself impressed with the sophisticated methods employed by Martinez's money guru's burned extra copies of the disk and then at Tabitha's request uploaded the data files to a secure server in Langley, Virginia for her own experts to begin forensic examinations. A man nicknamed "The Nibbler" would head the team of experts.

The group sitting in the study made the final plans with Randy bringing up an aerial view of the Skinner Farm onto the large plasma screen television courtesy of the Central Intelligence Agency taken just an hour before, "The Skinner's stopped tending their farm land over 10 years ago. I seriously doubt that anyone Martinez may send in will know the lay of the land. There is a Forest Service access road that runs parallel to the property line with its entrance off the main road that is about three miles from the Skinner farmhouse. There are trees down along the road but they are low enough for my Hummer to climb over."

Tabitha frowned, "Suppose they chose the same route to come to the farmhouse? What then?" Randy smiled, "Because they won't go that way. They will want to make this look like a random act of crime, so they will come from the front. Just to make sure, Kirika will setup a watch point here at the edge of the small trail that comes from the Forest Service road to the back of the farmhouse. If they do decide to come through that way they will have to use lights and we will have plenty of warning. As for Mireille and me, we will play the part of the Skinners, husband and wife with nary a worry about the world."

Mireille blushed a bit, "Up close we do not even look like them and at a distance we would look rather young." Randy chuckled, "Not after I finished with our makeovers, even Kirika will not even recognize us."

Mireille began to ponder just what Randy had up his sleeve. She would soon find out.

To Be Continued...


	6. Noir:Associations Ch6

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Six

The Forest Service road was more of a trail than a road. Randy himself had nearly missed the entrance from the side road that split off the country road that the Skinner's lived on.

Driving the road was more difficult than anticipated because several of the trees that were lying across the road were even too big for the Hummer to cross, so Randy had taken a detour through the woodlands themselves. Anybody trying this same trail at night would not get very far.

Hiding the Hummer and setting up the trap, the trio split up briefly then rejoined inside the farm house after scouting the grounds. The Skinner's lived the simple life of an elderly couple. There was no cable television nor was there a satellite system installed. The Skinner's depended on the over-the-air broadcasts of television and radio. Glen Skinner's favorite pastime was listening to National Public Radio.

Randy had followed the service lines for the power and telephone from the service pole to the house. If Martinez did send his goons, they would want to take out the phone service to prevent a 911 call from being placed. Locating the connection point, Randy was satisfied it was still in order. When they struck, it would be the first thing that would be taken out.

Kirika took position that place her with a visual of the most probable point of approach to the phone service and power connection points. Randy transformed himself and Mireille into the Skinner's. With a little help from Darla Francis who had provided the wardrobe for Mireille the transformation was completed.

Putting in a brief appearance outside so Kirika could take in the new looks, Kirika reported by secure radio that both did indeed look rather frail. Randy who took it as a compliment chuckled in reply, "Why thank you sweetie," as he turned and slowly walked back through the kitchen it was 7:45 PM.

Sheriff Phil Nagel was in Gainesville coordinating his side of the operation when Tabitha relayed that the trap was set. He could not risk putting any undercover units close by, but did send an experienced road deputy who had concealed his marked Ford Expedition in the wood line just off of Highway 365 to monitor the traffic on the country road. Communicating only by data terminal and no voice traffic the deputy had been briefed not to rush in if he started hearing gunfire but to only report it by data terminal. Lying on the seat next to him was a "script" that he would read over the radio if and when things started to happen.

At a little before 9 PM the grey Honda Accord turned off Highway 365 and headed down the country road. The deputy catching a glimpse of the tag ran the vehicle and got a NCIC hit which advised it was a stolen vehicle. Advising by data terminal that a vehicle reported stolen was headed towards the Skinner farm, Sheriff Phil Skinner replied by data terminal not to follow but to continue monitoring. Sheriff Nagel then called Tabitha who relayed the information to the trio at the farm.

Randy had turned down the radio, and listened intently. Sure enough the car was slowly coming up the drive. Kirika advised the lights were off. Reaching for the telephone, Randy dialed 911 and then waiting for it to answer held an Olympus digital recording device next to the mouth piece.

In the 911 Dispatch Center, the senior supervisor took the call and listened to Glen Skinner's voice reporting a suspicious vehicle entering his property. The call already scripted played out, with the supervisor nodding to Sheriff Nagel; he ordered the call dispatched. The deputy sitting at Highway 365 took the call and reading from the prepared script acknowledged it; but yet did not start his vehicle. Several more events would have to happen before he drove down the country road.

Martinez's Head of Security frowned at the radio call, somehow they had been seen. He had tried to call them back but they were not answering their cell phone and disturbed at the turn of events he wondered why.

There had been four men in the Honda when it drove up. The porch light had dimly illuminated them as they advanced towards the house before splitting up. Kirika watched as one of them approached the service drop for the phone line on the side of the house.

Kirika stood up and came from behind, the man trying to fit the wire cutters over the phone line felt him being grabbed and then nothing. Tensing a moment to ensure her activity had not been noticed; Kirika sprinted to the opposite side of the house leaving the dead man with his neck broken where he lay.

The first man to barge into the house took in the elderly man sitting on the sofa looking surprised and frightened then in the hallway an elderly woman trying to turn around and head for the kitchen in fright. Yelling in Spanish for her to stop, as he followed with the other two tailing behind him; he then heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun round being chambered.

Randy had already stood and brought the shotgun to bear, when the startled men turned to face him. Mireille dropped her persona as well and with her silenced Walther P-99 took aim and fired in succession killing the first two outright and Randy followed with the shotgun. It was as Randy had expected, it was a messy aftermath.

The third man was still alive but barely when Mireille walked up to him and knelt beside him. Speaking in Spanish, she demanded to know who had sent him. The man defiant attempted to reach for his gun. Mireille stood and without a further word shot and killed him.

The thunderous booms of the shotgun got the Sheriff Deputy's attention. Typing out the message then sending it he waited for the next part of the script.

Sheriff Nagel acknowledged the communications and then directed that the deputy read the remaining script over the radio.

Martinez's Director of Security groaned as a desperate sounding deputy radioed that he was engaged in a gun battle at the Skinner Farm and that he needed backup immediately. The open mike recorded the gun battle.

Phil shook his head then headed out the door; he must really talk to Ralph about shooting so many rounds off.

The distant gunfire got the Randy's attention as well, "Well we are committed. It is regretful that they had to die but it will also send a message. Santiago is going to freak out when he hears about this. Kirika, Mireille lets get the hell out of here."

The bodies had been moved, at least the first two. The third was a bit messy. The man who had tried to cut the phone line he joined his late fellows on the ground near the porch.

Returning to the concealed Hummer, Randy stripped off his wig as did Mireille. Kirika following behind ensured nothing had been overlooked and then joined them as the Hummer drove down the driveway.

Approaching Highway 365, Randy flicked his lights and was returned by a brief flash of blue strobe lights. Turning south Randy accelerated to the speed limit and stayed there the entire trip back. Racing northward a fleet of Sheriff Patrol units raced to the scene of the shooting. There was an officer down and they all wanted to catch the bastards responsible.

The next part of the plan involved the Skinner's. After assistance from an Agency makeup artist, the Skinners were loaded into an ambulance and escorted by Sheriff Deputies to the hospital in Gainesville, were the local news media alerted to the failed home invasion and deadly shootout had cameras on hand to film the victims arriving.

By 11 PM, Martinez having watched the breaking news story unfold before his eyes is so enraged with the Head of Security which had been summoned to his study that Martinez punched his lights out.

Mireille sat in the study watching the news unfold as well. Musing she silently congratulated Sheriff Phil Nagel on the orchestration of the events. Had Mireille not been part of the events, she would have been taken in as well. The make-up artist had done an eerily too realistic job of making it appear the Skinner's had been beaten. The strobe lights from the ambulance highlighting battered couple as they were rushed into the hospital added to the realism as the harsh bruising was highlighted.

Kirika watched as Randy and Tabitha sitting at two different computers began to assemble a visual representation of Martinez's activities. By 1230 AM, all decided to call it quits for the morning. Kirika took one last look before heading upstairs at the organizational chart. There would be much cleaning to do in the days ahead by many people, and those in danger would be freed of their shackles.

The Sunday afternoon BBQ was in full swing by 1 PM, with the Lopez's and their children present. Maria and Esteban were on the back of Toby who was trotting the length of the pasture to and fro with Kirby scampering about adding to joy of the moment.

Mireille watching the activities from beneath the shade of an elderly oak had sampled the various fares. The beef, pork and chicken had been cooked on a trailer mounted grill, which was fired by charcoal. The Brunswick stew, prepared by cooking it over a wood fired pit had been delicious. Mireille observed in amusement as Tabitha Alexander had continued to pest Randy for the recipes for the BBQ sauce and the Brunswick stew.

Kirika astride of Lydia rode the horse along the perimeter of the farm getting a feel for the animal. Plodding along, Lydia walked in an easy stride not jolting but of smoothness. Kirika remembered Randy telling her that the animals would soon go to a rehabilitation center for the handicapped, where they would help those who had difficulty with motor control of their bodies. The gentleness of the horses movements would help stimulated the development of motor skills within those that lacked it.

The sound of a car coming up the gravel drive drew Mireille's attention. The Ford Crown Victoria with Sheriff Markings came to a stop in the farm house yard. Sheriff Phil Nagel exited the car and made a bee-line for Randy who was sitting at the picnic table.

Randy pausing from eating looked up towards his friend, "Well Phil took you long enough. How are things in Gainesville?"

Phil getting a plate stopped at the pans containing the BBQ, "Considering the ruckus that you raised last night it is about normal as can be expected. The four dead men carried no identification as expected and their fingerprints are not on file with the FBI so things are at a dead end there."

Phil lifted the lid off of the Brunswick stew and took a whiff then ladled some into a bowl, "Your assumption that Martinez would bring in outsiders was correct. The car that was found was reported stolen in Dekalb County from an apartment complex so that is also a dead end. What about things on your end?"

Randy sipped on his tea, "Martinez's organization is larger than anyone thought. Of course you've seen the outline of his legal enterprises, but the illegal activities run the gamut, so it no wonder he did not have direct control over the activities that are conducted. The majority are operated like a blind trust. So if something was to happen, the manager or "trustee" is the one who handles the issues; then they will report their actions at a later date."

Mireille joining Phil and Randy at the table, "Do you suppose that someone may have confided in Father Skinner to bring a halt to the activities? Randy you said the organization was operated like a blind trust; could there be some within dissatisfied with how things were being run and decided to get the assistance of the Church?"

Randy nodded, "There could have been any number of things that initiated this. Some of the activities are rather brutal and someone being exposed to or witnessing such acts will eventually have those issues weighing on their conscious. Then there is the possibility that another criminal organization is making an attempt to take over that particular field of business being handled by Martinez."

Phil taking a seat across from Randy rubbed his hands together, "What are you planning on doing next? That little show we put on last night has attracted press attention nationwide. It was still a zoo in Gainesville when I left an hour ago."

Randy glanced at Mireille, "We will wait. Martinez knows the game is up. Will he want to run? If he does Mireille and Kirika will pursue him where ever he goes and our involvement will be over."

Mireille adjusting her seating on the bench, "I doubt he will run at this point. He was successful in drawing us out. He still has no idea of our identities though he suspects the motive for his assassination was revenge. He will endeavor to remove us from his presence because until we are eliminated he can not continue expanding his organization. He or someone else used the Skinners just as we used them. Pawns upon the table of chess, though I suspect whoever was running the operation had given explicit instructions that they were not to be harmed."

Phil smiled at that comment, "Mireille you are likely correct. The goon squad likely had been given instructions not to injure them. Martinez seeing them in their battered state could only assume that things had gone haywire and they lost their objectively. The interior shot of their house which was aired by the local news people has likely enforced that idea, since there was the matter of the goon that looked like he had been sawed in half with that shotgun blast."

Phil looked up at Randy, "By the way, neither Ira nor Glen is happy with what you did to their house. Ira conveyed to me that she wants that mess cleaned up and things put right."

Randy replied, "It's already on the To-Do List. How much is the over-time cutting into the budget for the deputies?"

Phil not smiling, "Putting the extra people on is putting a crimp into things, should I send you a bill?" Randy nodded, "Yes. I will handle the pay for your deputies as well as the ambulance personnel involved. Give them my thanks."

Phil smiled, "I have already done so."

Kirika rode Lydia into the farm yard and then dismounted. Eyeing the group at the picnic table she joined them. Sitting next to Tabitha she turned to her and spoke nonchalantly, "Ms. Alexander there are a total of eight." Tabitha her eyes going wide glanced sharply at Kirika, "Just how in the hell did you see them?"

Randy and Mireille both chuckled. Mireille looked at Tabitha, "It is not to see them visually but to sense them."

Tabitha somewhat furious turned to Randy, "Well did you put her up to this?" as Randy accepting a piece of lemon pie from Angelina cocked his head to the side, "No. I did not have anything to do with that little excursion. It was entirely done on her own though it does give me an excellent idea for tomorrow."

Randy looked at Phil who groaned, "Phil you might want to hum and put your fingers in your ears so you do not hear this." Phil then proceeded to do what Randy said as he outlined what he had in mind for the next day. Mireille and Kirika were smiling afterward, to which Phil mused certainly meant something was about to take place and he could not be a participant. Tabitha hearing everything could only shake her head in wonder at the suddenly planned event. Even Tabitha pondered if she had opened Pandora's Box by mistake.

With the cleanup finished, it was 5:45 PM. Tabitha having changed for travel sat with Randy on the front porch, "Randy we have already got enough information to act on Martinez as it is. Conducting further surveillance could reveal your activities to him."

Randy rocking slowly in the rocking chair, "Mireille and Kirika had remained undetected for over a month prior to their initial activity. I never had any reason to take a closer look at that mansion of his, now I do. The public riding trail goes along the property line and it will give me a chance to refresh my memory at the lay of the land. I seriously doubt that a second night attempt to penetrate the mansion itself will even succeed so this is more for research than anything else."

The Lincoln Town Car drove into the farm yard at precisely 6 PM, and Randy picking up Tabitha's suite case and brief case walked her out to the car, "Tabitha for what it is worth, thanks for the help" as Randy stood next to the open door.

Tabitha having taken a seat looked up, "Randy, it is regretful that something like this occurred so close to home. Let's hope we can bring this to a mutual conclusion for everyone's sake."

Randy nodded, "Yes let's hope so. Oh one more thing Tabitha, this is for you," as Randy handed her an envelope then closed the door before she could reply.

Rapping his knuckles on the roof of the car, Randy stepped back and nodded to the driver to depart.

Tabitha somewhat surprised opened the envelope and read its contents. Looking up and smiling she took in Randy standing in the farm yard with Mireille and Kirika standing to his rear as they waved goodbye. The Town Car entered Highway 365 and then headed south for Atlanta and Dobbins Air Force Reserve Base. Tabitha picked up the phone and dialed, "Remove all surveillance immediately." Hanging up then picking up another handset she dialed another number which answered after three rings, "Yes sir this is the Director. They are going to continue the assignment. Yes sir I do understand the implications, however it is best that it be allowed to continue. I will be told when it is completed. Yes sir, understood sir. Thank you for your time." Hanging up the phone Tabitha Alexander settled back into the seat and briefly closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer.

Within an office, a man also closed his eyes and issued his own prayer as well then tapped the intercom button to announce he was ready for his next appointment. The secretary guiding in and announcing his guest took note, that the President seemed, relieved about something; after all the man carried heavy burdens on his shoulders. Perhaps there was one less on this Sunday evening.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura both took in the massive Chevrolet Kodiak 4500, which was hooked up to the horse transport trailer. Toby, Lydia, Sarah and Cumquat had been loaded onboard the trailer as had their saddles and the cargo harness for Cumquat.

Angelina had prepared a honey baked ham for the outing. The picnic baskets sitting in the bed of the truck would be packed onto Cumquat when they arrived at their destination.

Roberto and Randy exited the trailer and went their separate ways with Roberto to continue his morning chores and Randy to head out with Mireille and Kirika on the outing.

Lying in the floorboard in front of the rear bench seat within the transport case was a model 1895 Remington Winchester nicknamed "Big Medicine." Chambered for the .405 caliber round, the Remington would ride in the scabbard on Toby.

Satisfied that everything was ready, Randy nodded to Mireille and Kirika to climb onboard the truck. Though Randy did not anticipate trouble, he was nevertheless prepared. Mireille who had seen Randy stow the rifle in the truck, "Mr. Baldwin are you overdoing it a bit?" as the truck and trailer eased onto Highway 52 towards Highway 365.

Shaking his head no Randy replied, "No I am not. Consider that a US President named Theodore Roosevelt once said, "Speak softly and carry a big stick." That is my big stick. We will be brushing up right next to the Martinez property during our excursion so I want extra insurance. I would have liked to carry some additional firepower but packing an assault rifle would have been too much so hence the Winchester."

Arriving at trail head, Randy expertly pivoted then backed the trailer and truck into unloading and parking area. After fitting the harness to Cumquat and loading the mule with the picnic items, Randy helped saddle the horses. Setting out on the trail it was after 10 AM.

With nearly 5,000 acres of preserved green space the only way to get around the wildlife preservation area was either by foot or horseback. Any use of motorized vehicles were prohibited. Mireille had studied the terrain map and noted where she and Kirika had penetrated Martinez's compound before. Showing it to Randy he nodded, "We will pass close by to that area. It will be interesting to see if there are any outward changes since your last penetration."

Traveling along the trail, Mireille and Kirika took in the surroundings. The nameless brooks and small streams that they had traversed would eventually feed into the Chattahoochee River. The variety of the fall foliage and the old growth trees that would be protected from developers' chain saws would stand for years to come to be admired by nature lovers and as a source of shelter and food by the wildlife.

Pausing briefly Randy examined the map and then scanned the surroundings. They were near the spot where Mireille and Kirika had entered the Martinez property. He had nearly missed the surveillance device; it was ensconced within a tree. Wireless transmission no doubt Randy mused. He was tempted to wave but did not let on that he had seen it.

Inside the security control room of the mansion, the operator had taken note of the horseback riders. One man and two woman and they had a mule carrying their picnic lunch. As he had done before, he radioed the security team in the field that more visitors were approaching.

The four men stood surrounding a young woman and her two children just within a meadow, where the trail had led. They were there to dissuade any visiting for the moment and they were refusing to move aside. Gina Frazier with son Corey and her daughter Ashley were enjoying the outdoors, thanks to a teacher's workday. Gina now began to wonder if this had been the right idea in the first place.

Mireille had taken the lead followed by Kirika and were entering the meadow when they observed the hikers in distress, urging Sarah forward Mireille closed quickly. One of the men turned to face the rider in preparation of grabbing the reins; Kirika never gave him a chance and promptly planted her right foot squarely on his face sending him to the ground in pain. Mireille wheeled about and clobbered another. The two who were still on their feet drew their weapons.

The roar of Winchester and the large clod of dirt splattering one of the men drew their attention to the man on the massive stallion entering the meadow. Mireille looking at the startled men, "It would be wise to put those weapons on the ground. I can assure you that he will not miss the next time."

Mireille backed Sarah away and motioned the woman and her children to follow, Kirika scanning the opposite tree line saw additional movement, "Mireille there are more in the trees on horseback, coming this way."

Randy within earshot of Kirika smiled then nodded, "I see them as well. They are on our side," as seven horseback riders broke into meadow clearing, they all broke into a gallop.

Leading the riders was Sheriff Janice Ferrell of Habersham County and from her looks Randy surmised she was not a happy camper.

Sheriff Janice Ferrell, who was leading the group of riders comprised of Deputy Sheriff's belonging to her department, had heard the Winchester fire. Her brunette hair flowing behind her accented her features the sun striking her face, the green eyes displaying more concern than anger. Slowing her riding party to a slow gait, the deputies approached then encircled the men standing and those on the ground.

Dismounting then approaching one of the two men still standing who Janice recognized her conversation was anything but ladylike, "Adolfo. Just what the hell do you think you are doing? You damn well know that this is public land. You have no business here."

Adolfo did not immediately answer but was persuaded at the sound of the Winchester chambering another round by Randy, "The Sheriff has asked you a question Adolfo. Why are you here and why did you and men intimidate the young woman and her kids?"

Adolfo swallowed, "I was instructed to prevent direct observation of the mansion." Janice taken aback by the answer, briefly turned away and then cut loose with a nasty right hook which connected solidly.

Randy winced, "Ouch. That is gonna leave a mark" at which several of the deputies chuckled at. Mireille pursed her lips at the sight of the Sheriff displaying such behavior. Are they always like this in the United States, she mused.

Janice still not smiling, "Well tell your boss that whether he likes it or not, people can look at the stupid house of his all day long. Furthermore since you were armed, I have a mind to put you under arrest, but I am not as I have other business to attend to. You can leave your weapons here with me. Send someone later to the Sheriffs Office to collect them. Oh Adolfo if I get another complaint about people being harassed on this hiking trail, God help you. Do you understand? Now get the hell out of here and do not come back."

Sheriff Ferrell watched as the weapons the men carried were left on the ground and with the aid of their fellows they headed back toward the Martinez estate. Satisfied she nodded to a deputy who dismounted and carefully placed each of the handguns within their own evidence bags. Randy watched with interest as the deputy did his work. Lowering the hammer on the Winchester, he placed it back within the scabbard then dismounted himself.

Gina Frazier who along with her children had been shield by Kirika and Mireille walked around the horses and approached Sheriff Ferrell, "Sheriff Ferrell, thank you for coming. Those men would not let us go further into the meadow. Why did they do such a thing?"

Janice turned and replied, "Because they were being overzealous and stupid to boot. I wish that Martinez had built his house somewhere else, the nerve of that idiot."

Sheriff Ferrell turned and eyed Kirika and Mireille then Randy who was looking down at her, "Well Randy what the hell are you looking at?" as Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok Janice, who stuck a burr under your saddle. You seem a rather bit cranky."

Stretching on her tiptoes, the top of her head barely reaching his chin, the diminutive Sheriff replied, "You did. Who the hell are your two sidekicks?"

Randy looking into her eyes saw not anger but amusement, "They are some associates of mine who are in Georgia on business. They are Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. By the way the clowns are well out of sight."

Janice glancing to her right sighed, "Well it's about freaking time. Damn they were so slow."

The braying of Cumquat announced his presence as he trotted into the meadow, the answering neigh of Toby adjusted the heading of Cumquat who made a bee-line for his companion, the two children having to step out of the way as Cumquat trundled by.

Janice spotted the cargo cases and smiled, "Well you kept your promise, I see." Turning to Miss Ferrell, "Gina why don't you and your kids join us at the top of the meadow where that big oak is. Mr. Baldwin has packed a rather nice picnic lunch for all of us."

Randy excused himself briefly and spoke with Mireille and Kirika, "It figures that Martinez was getting overly sensitive about his privacy, but at least what you both did may have put a stop to it. If Sheriff Ferrell asks you about what your business is here in Georgia, use the cover story that we discussed, ok?" Both nodded and wheeled their mounts towards the oak.

Returning to Janice who was sneaking an apple to Toby, "Janice, you are going to spoil him," as Randy took the reigns from her hand she smiled; "Randy he is already a 2,500 pound spoiled brat. At least he did not get close enough to land a kick on them. That would have been hard to explain."

Randy had to agree with her on that point. Toby could get rather upset with certain things. At least gunfire did not bother him.

Eyeing the riders ahead of her as Janice rode next to Randy, "So what is really going on? We had that rather exciting gun battle that played out near here yet we found nothing the next day. The estate security had already been proactive to an extent before all that happened. We have been receiving numerous reports of harassment since early July, but we could not prove anything till now. I suspect they will utilize other less invasive techniques to monitor the area. Then there was that mess at the Skinner's farm, which Phil is dealing with."

Randy replied, "Since we are having a picnic why don't we talk about this. I am sure my associates would be interested in hearing your views. It might help them with the investigation that they are conducting." Janice seeing the sly smile nodded and urged her mount onward with Toby keeping the pace. Cumquat braying in complaint followed both horses closely behind.

To be Continued...


	7. Noir: Associations Ch7

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Seven

With the horses grazing nearby, the picnic was well underway. Mireille walked along the ridgeline with Kirika purportedly to view the scenery, but her attention was drawn towards the Martinez estate as was Kirika's.

"It seems Mr. Baldwin is correct. They have become overly sensitive to visitors in the area. Could we have overlooked something?" as they both returned towards the oak.

Kirika replied, "Mireille when we were within the compound the overall security was less stringent, but when we gained entry into the mansion itself was when we were finally discovered. We had not observed or seen a heavy security presence when we did our initial surveillance, so was it an effort to deceive someone else or was there a trap laid specifically for us?"

Mireille paused briefly by Sarah and rubbed the horses' forehead, "I believe it had been for someone else. There had been little indication on Martinez's part that he had felt threatened. Perhaps Randy was correct, there is something ongoing within the Martinez organization that has caused undue concern on his part. Sheriff Ferrell stated that they have had complaints of harassment since July of this year and it is now October. Our intrusion has only succeeded to elevate those concerns."

Returning and joining Randy Baldwin and Sheriff Janice Ferrell, Mireille broached the subject of Martinez's activities, "Sheriff Ferrell perhaps you can enlighten me and my associate with the concerns that you are having?"

Janice glanced at Randy who nodded but continued to eat, "Well since you asked, Santiago Jesus Martinez when he first arrived in our county did so with some fanfare. The man is a self-made millionaire and he has under his control various successful business ventures. After buying all that acreage, he of course built that mansion of his. That was nearly three years ago. The odd part was that when he built it, he utilized outside contractors. Not a single soul in this county got to partake. It did upset some, but it is his house after all."

Janice shifted position and adjusted her gun belt, "Our only building inspector had a time of it when it came to some of the construction techniques being employed. What looks like a three story house, is if you take into account the lower sub-levels is actually a fiver. The two sub-levels are poured and steel reinforced concrete. The outer walls are nearly two feet thick. The overall construction of the house is steel and concrete with very little wood framing used; in short a well built house but out of character for the area."

Mireille seemed to reflect on something, "You had mentioned that there had been harassment complaints coming from hikers." Janice frowning, "Yeah, it has been going on since mid-year, the complaints began in July. People hiking in the area had been approached by small groups of men who had encouraged them to go another direction. By the time we got word of the incidents and had got out here to investigate we could not find anything out of the ordinary, at least not until today. I guess we can be grateful that the Frazier's did not get hurt."

Randy set his plate down, "Janice you seem familiar with the man you called Adolfo. What does he have to do with Martinez?" Janice frowned a bit, "Adolfo Pena is the overall gofer for the Director of Security for Martinez who is named Gregario Santana. He handles the contacts with outsiders. Adolfo is the point man when it comes to anything that may impact the community, but this stunt he was involved with takes the cake so to speak. I was a bit surprised to see him in the first place."

Kirika reflecting on something, "This Mr. Santana is he rather close to Mr. Martinez?" as she viewed the distant mansion, Janice replied "I assume it is only a work relationship and not a personal one. Mr. Santana like Mr. Pena is a naturalized US citizen, with no known criminal record, though if Mr. Pena pulls a stunt like that again he will have one."

Randy musing a moment, "Janice what about weapons permits? Do they have those?"

Janice who had yet to crack a smile since the conversation started, "All perfectly legal. Complete background checks and fingerprints as well. No records not even traffic tickets among the bunch, the permits themselves; issued here in the county by the local magistrate."

Sheriff Ferrell turned to Randy, "Ok Randy, you and your associates seem to be rather interested in Martinez. What exactly gives?"

Mireille interrupted, "Mr. Baldwin who has provided consulting services in the past for the company that I and Kirika work for was brought in to assist with an investigation into the absconding of funds from an overseas bank. Mr. Martinez's name came up during the investigation and we have some interest in his activities that is which is really all that I can reveal at the moment."

Janice seemed to accept the explanation then looked at her watch, "Ok boys, the meet and greet is over with. Saddle up and get ready to move out. Mrs. Frazier, Mr. Baldwin will give you and your kids a lift back to your car just to make sure you get home safe. Randy glared at Janice who cracked a smile, "Well you do owe me a favor in return, and so don't even complain. That stallion of yours could carry all of them at once."

Gina Frazier was astride of Toby to the rear of Randy, her son and daughter were riding with Kirika and Mireille. Their backpacks had been loaded onto Cumquat for the trip out. Gina sensed tension within the man named Randy Baldwin. He had moved her hands downward from his chest to his waist after she apparently had came too close to something he was wearing. She had felt the shoulder holster as she had wrapped her arms around him.

Gina Frazier a widower, who had lost her husband to a farming accident had heard of Randy Baldwin only in passing and had never met him before. He had been rather open to her children but not to her nor his associates. Gina felt he was holding something back. Sheriff Ferrell had assured Gina that she would be in good hands with him and then rode off leaving her and her children alone with the trio.

Arriving at the parking area, Randy helped her dismount and had easily supported her till her feet touched the ground. His associates, Mireille and Kirika waited for him to get the children off the horses and he walked all three to their car.

After putting the back packs in the Ford Explorer, Randy turned to Gina "Mrs. Frazier, it was a pleasure to meet you and your children; I really wish it had been under better circumstances."

Gina Frazier who replied, "Mr. Baldwin thank you for your kindness me and my children appreciate what you have done for us. I too wish our meeting had been under better circumstances. Perhaps we can meet again sometime?" as Gina wrote down her address and phone number then gave the piece of paper to Randy.

Placing the note in his pocket he closed her door, "Mrs. Frazier do drive safely," then reaching for his wallet Randy withdrew a business card and handed it to Gina who took it from her and placed it in her purse. Starting the vehicle she waved good bye and drove off.

Lost in thought, Randy turned and nearly bumped into Kirika who was not showing any expression, "What is it Kirika? Something on your mind?" as Randy began to step around him she grabbed his arm, "Yes Mr. Baldwin there is. You are in my thoughts." Randy who was in no mood to discuss his personal issues tried to brush her arm free but suddenly found himself thrown hard to the ground, "Kirika get the hell off of me!"

Mireille approached and kneeled next to Randy, "Randy you have seemed a bit aloof around me and Kirika ever since we first met many years ago. You have changed little, Kirika is rather concerned."

Randy mused, Kirika concerned? Like hell she is. Randy felt Kirika shifting her weight and then he rolled hard as he could right into Mireille who in turn got knocked to the ground.

Before he could stand halfway up, Kirika slammed into him as hard as she could bringing him down again. Kirika not one to make mistakes twice flipped him on his chest and put him in an arm lock.

Kirika adding more pressure pleaded, "Mr. Baldwin, I do not desire to harm you. Would you please open up to us?"

Randy had little choice, it was to stay pinned to the ground for the rest of the day or agree to their questions which they wanted answered and he knew neither would now take the word no for an answer.

"Ok you win, but let me up. Damn it Kirika. OW that hurts! Stop it."

Mireille nodded to Kirika to let Randy stand but as he did so she quickly removed the Colt Commander, "Randy, it's time to let go. Tell me what happened."

Turning and walking away towards the trailer, Randy began "You recall I was involved with Father Skinner previously in Columbia? That particular mission there was two of us working the assignment. I did not reveal it to George at the time, but in foresight I should have done so."

Opening the loading gate, he walked to Toby and led him to the trailer and loaded him onboard, "The assignment had gone to plan up to a point. My partner was a young woman named Julia Summers. The intelligence gathering mission was to identify, locate terrorist cells operating within the confines of Columbia."

Next he loaded Sarah and Lydia, "Julia was a field rookie and I was her training officer for that assignment which was her first. A lead had developed that indicated we could likely retrieve critical information. The terrorist cell had a safe house located on the outskirts of Bogotá, Columbia and that became our principle target. Getting in was easy, Julia took out both guards without my help. I found what we were looking for and I and Julia prepared to extract ourselves when the remaining occupants of house returned."

Removing the packing containers from Cumquat, Randy walked to the truck; "We encountered each other in the alley and there was a shootout. Seeing that I was hit Julia told me to run for it and that she would follow. I did as she requested, the information was too valuable to risk loosing it."

Loading Cumquat into the trailer and closing the door, Randy leaned against the door; "I ended up with two on my tail. The locals pretty much ignore the gunfire at night because they just don't want to become involved. I managed to dump them when I entered the Catholic Mission, which is where I was reunited with Father Skinner my childhood friend."

Randy checked the trailer connections then climbed into the truck with Mireille in the front seat and Kirika in the rear, "I could not tell Father Skinner everything so I had to hope that Julia had been able to get away."

Mireille frowning, "Julia was captured?" Turning the key and starting the diesel Randy nodded, "Yes. Her captors showed no mercy. Julia was found dead 5 days later, on a side road naked. The remains pretty much told the story. Brutally tortured and savagely beaten, the bastards had even repeatedly raped her. After I recovered from my wounds, I requested permission to return to Columbia to settle the matter personally but the director at the time denied permission. He was such a damn wussy, no wonder he did not last."

Randy turned the truck and trailer onto the country road that would take them to Highway 365, "I and Julia had a close relationship, in retrospect probably too close. After loosing her; I refused to take any further partners male or female because I did not want to loose someone so close to me again."

Kirika spoke, "The night in the villa when we met, you hesitated." Glancing in the review mirror Randy nodded, "Yes, because of you."

Mireille was taken aback, "Why Randy?" Randy sighed, "Because Kirika looked like her in the darkness. Her movements and mannerisms were nearly the same. Julia used to do the same style of high kick when she attacked a larger opponent. I guess I was thinking about Julia at that moment, hence no attempt on my part to engage in a close quarter's gun battle."

Mireille recalled the encounter with Randy. There was no fear of death, only defiance of one who had little to loose, "So when we first met that night, you had little regard for your own safety. You could have easily left the compound without interference, yet you did not and instead you came to our aid. You were trying to makeup for what happened to Julia by bringing Kirika out."

Wheeling the Chevy Kodiak onto Highway 52, "Yes, I guess that had been my intention. I had followed procedures at the time as did Julia. I could have easily been in her place.

Instead she stayed behind and sacrificed herself for my eventual escape, for that I can never repay debt I owe her or her family in Iowa."

Pulling into the farm yard, Randy maneuvered the trailer back to the stable then put the truck in park.

Roberto coming from the nearby barn eyed his employer who seemed to have been in the dirt, "Mr. Baldwin sir, are you ok? Did you fall?" Randy looking down frowned a bit, "I am ok Roberto, just slipped down a hill and took a tumble so to speak. There is nothing to worry about. Would you lend a hand with the horses?" Roberto hurrying over, "Yes Mr. Baldwin I will be happy to."

Mireille exited the truck and walked up to Randy, "There are some things that I and Kirika need to attend to. It might be prudent for us to have our own vehicle for the time being as well. Could you drive us down to Gainesville to pickup a rental car?"

Randy knew it would do little good to change her mind, "Ok. Let me get changed and cleaned up first. Oh yeah Mireille, give me back my Colt," as they walked to the farm house, Mireille returned the weapon back to Randy.

Driving to Gainesville to pickup the rental car, the trio had ridden in a strained silence. Mireille looking at Randy pondered if she had forced too much out of him. Arriving at the rental agency, Randy gave them both keys to the house and with a slight smile waved good bye as he departed. Kirika clutching the key in her hand, "Mireille? Perhaps we were wrong in forcing him to bear his troubles."

Mireille turned to walk into the rental agency, "No we were not. He has had two close to him loose their lives in a violent fashion. Mr. Baldwin can not continue to keep the pain bottled up within as it will do little good for either him or us."

Randy headed northward had tuned into radio news station WSB Radio, to catch up on local metro news when a reporter announced the breaking news from Bogotá, Columbia of a major drug cartel being shut down. As the details of the operation were reported, Randy smiled then silently thanked Tabitha Alexander. It was the beginning of the end of Martinez, first the suppliers, later the money then Martinez himself.

Santiago Martinez reread the decoded e-mail in disbelief, as the sender who was now on the run reported that one of his operations in South America had been compromised. The e-mail already compounded his day of troubles. The minor incident near his estate, where a young woman and her children had been harassed, the phone call from the county sheriff and the letter on the county letter head admonishing his security force from conducting any activities outside the estate and warning that if any further harassment reports were received all gun permits would be revoked. Then the phone call from his attorney's in New York, with a report that the Security and Exchange Commission was demanding to reexamine certain financial statements some of which were over 5 years old.

Gregario Santana sat before his employer, having already been berated for the activities. Gregario had not been able to pin down the source of all their troubles and was inwardly even more furious with the failure of the men he had sent to the Skinner's. He knew that if he told Santiago of what he had done the punishment could mean his own death.

Gregario did have comfort that he had sacrificed them in the first place, because he knew that the threat was not directly related to a law enforcement agency. Who ever had lain in wait were professionals who had little compulsion to preserve life. Gregario pondered his next move and that of their hidden opponent.

Mireille and Kirika headed northward on Highway 365 towards Habersham County. Mireille wanted to seek out further information. What exactly was going on in the Martinez estate, neither Mireille nor Kirika could risk a repeat visit to the hiking area. Kirika had too seen the disguised surveillance devices and though the full capabilities were not known, Mireille doubted a night time penetration of the mansion would even succeed; she surmised that Gregario Santana had wasted little time in upgrading the defenses.

After crossing the county line, Mireille and Kirika went out of their way and drove past the estate's private road entrance and while doing so encountered four dump trucks all fully loaded with Georgia red clay headed somewhere south. The impressions from the trucks tires had clearly defined their exit from the Martinez estate grounds.

Mireille turned off into an abandoned country store, and shut the engine off on the Grand Marquis, "Kirika we did not see any signs of construction activity earlier today. It appears there is something going on." Kirika sitting silently made no comment but opened the door and got out.

Kirika walked to the rear of the store and faced the woodlands. Listening intently she could faintly hear the sound of a diesel engine at work. A tracked vehicle, a bulldozer perhaps; then turning around she nearly bumped Mireille.

Kirika spoke to Mireille, "The only way to find out what is really going on is to go in and observe."

Mireille frowned, "No Kirika. We will find another way," as Kirika stepped around and returned to the car. Kirika retrieved small hand bag from the back seat, and stepping into the shadows changed into dark cotton pants and a pull over shirt. Mireille waited patiently for her to complete her dress then approached Kirika, "You have three hours to discover anything you can. Do not get into any confrontations is that understood?" Kirika silently acknowledged the request.

Mireille placed her hands on Kirika's shoulders "It will suspicious if I stay here. There is a restaurant a short distance away, I will go there and bide my time. Be back here at Midnight is that understood Kirika?" Nodding again that she understood Kirika walked off into the darkness alone.

Randy Baldwin sat in the study looking at a memory which was the photograph of a smiling Julia Summers. The burden of guilt returned with sadness that he had felt at the time of being informed that she was indeed dead. Taking a short leave of absence, Randy had returned home to deal with the loss. His grandmother Phyllis had assumed his co-worker had died in a tragic accident that he had witnessed, but his grandfather Maynard knew the truth.

Maynard had sat on the porch of the old house discussing his own losses in life. The men who he had cracked jokes with just hours before he witnessed their passing on Omaha Beach at Normandy, having to watch helplessly as many of his comrades' bodies were swept out to sea never to be recovered.

Then the death of his own son and Randy's father and the many others along the way that Maynard had known. Randy recalled something that his grandfather once said, "Randy, there will come many times that death will visit those around you. Whether it is fate or just luck at the time, Death will pass you by for the moment. Eventually we will all face Death, but when it does come do not place fear before you. Welcome Death and embrace it, because it is too your friend."

Randy had encountered Death's own hand maidens and had eventually become known to him as Noir. What had Mireille seen within him that night in the darkened villa so few years ago? Was it that he had communicated his willingness to die? His willingness to tangle with Kirika had even frightened Sheriff Nagel, after his conversation with Mireille.

Then the gun battle in the middle of a Georgia thunderstorm, where he calmly stood out in the open; with no cover and had engaged four gang members. The bullet holes he found later in the leather rain gear bore silent witness to how close he came to being shot and killed.

Reaching for the photograph of Julia, Randy picked it up and then turned to the safe where he would lock it away again. Something stopped him and he leaned back into the chair and looked once again. Fate had given him a chance for life while taking another. Was there such a thing as a thread of life? Where two threads would merge to one and split apart to create another? Randy turned and closed the safe door with his foot and placed the picture frame onto the shelf behind him. Julia had accepted her fate, so as should he.

Mireille fretted the wait. It was past the dead line of three hours and still no sign of Kirika who had merged into the dark wood line three hours and 45 minutes earlier. Mireille strained to hear any sounds, but nothing came but those of the creatures moving about in the underbrush.

Mireille felt the weight of the Walther within one of the jacket pockets, the other pocket contained a lighter weight that of a cell phone. Mireille had just begun to remove the cell phone when the noise of the underbrush being disturbed had caught her attention.

Kirika leaned against the Georgia pine, doing her best to regain her composer. She had managed to reach the area of where the construction equipment was working and found a medium sized one story building near completion. The guard had found her by shear accident and Kirika had ended up fighting a pitched hand to hand battle in the darkness, with a second guard landing a glancing strike on her side with a knife.

Mireille walked towards the wood line to where she had heard the disturbance but saw nothing. She quietly called out to Kirika, "Kirika if you are there please come out!"

Kirika grimaced and staggered forward towards Mireille's voice, ignoring the noise that she was making.

Mireille who had crouched stood in shock at the appearance of Kirika, who was holding her side. Her clothing torn and disheveled, Kirika when she reached Mireille collapsed at her feet.

Mireille scooped Kirika into her arms and ran to the car as best as she could, her own wound not yet fully healed transmitted its own pain. It was just past 1 AM, when Mireille dialed the Baldwin farm.

Randy rolled over at first ignoring the ringing phone, the electronic ringer announcing the incoming call was programmed to get incessantly louder as time continued. Kirby at the foot of the bed rolled over and stood to his feet then scampered to his master's face, and sloppily began to lick.

Randy blinked his eyes open just in time to get a whiff of doggie breath and another sloppy lick between the eyes. Pushing Kirby away and viewing the time, Randy picked up the handset of his private line and answered the call; "This is Randy. It had better be good."

Seconds later, Randy Baldwin was hurriedly dressing.

Randy stood waiting in the farm yard, wondering just what had prompted Mireille and Kirika to pull such a stunt. Doctor Harold Francis and Darla were already on their way to assist with treating Kirika's injuries. Randy had directed Mireille to come directly back to the farm where Doctor Francis would meet them.

By 1:45 AM, Doctor Francis was examining his patient on the kitchen table, "Well Randy no deep penetration, just a glancing blow from what looks like a K-Bar. Had her attacker been holding it differently then Kirika would have likely never made it out."

Kirika her eyes half open took in the figure of Randy Baldwin who was standing to her right looking down at her, his left hand holding her right for reassurance and support.

Mireille stood at her feet, "Mireille please give Randy the camera. He must see the pictures."

Randy hearing Kirika's instructions turned and looked at Mireille, "What camera is she talking about Mireille?" Mireille somewhat lost in thought, jolted at the words "It is this camera," as Mireille withdraw the camera from the pocket of the coat belonging to Kirika. Handing the camera to Randy who briefly examined it before placing it on the counter top, Mireille asked Kirika if she had found something, "Kirika is there something on that camera that you found?"

Kirika winced slightly as Doctor Francis numbed the injury in preparation for stitches nodded, "Mr. Baldwin. An answer to what we have sought is within. Please view the pictures and the video." Randy looked over at Doctor Francis who nodded at the silent question, "She'll be fine Randy. Go have a look at the pictures while I take care of this."

Randy picked up the camera and headed for his study. The camera utilized a DVD recording system and had the capability for low level light filming and picture taking. Removing the DVD and placing it within his desktop computer DVD player he viewed the film first then switched to his Adobe photo editor and downloaded all the stills.

Gregario Santana stood over the remains of one of the two guards, who were dead, the other concealed under wooden pallets. How had someone found out about this construction site? Was it by shear chance? The nearest highway was three miles through thick woods. He had followed a set of footprints leaving the construction site to the wood line and discovered where the intruder had entered. Just what had the intruder seen in the building?

Walking back to the kitchen, Randy approached Doctor Francis, "Harold, how much time before you are finished?" Doctor Francis looking up, "Tying the last one now, then you can take Kirika to bed."

Randy nodded, "After I take Kirika upstairs, would you look at some still photos and video for me. I need you professional opinion," as Harold stood to his full height he nodded, "By all means but I want to take a look at Mireille while I am here. Her stitches may be ready to come out."

Randy carefully picked up Kirika off the table and headed for the elevator with Darla and took Kirika to her bedroom.

Placing her on the bed, Randy stepped back and took in the sleeping young woman. Inwardly he was furious, why had Kirika and Mireille gone back? His musing was interrupted by Darla, "Randy she will sleep for several hours. Harold gave her a strong sedative to be on the safe side. I will stay here and watch over her. You have other things to do."

Thanking Darla, Randy headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Doctor Francis was admonishing Mireille, "Young lady you must take it easy. Outwardly the skin is healing, but internally you still need to heal more. Do not put any more stress on your injury. Do you understand that?" as Randy stepped into the kitchen having heard Harold nearly from the top of the stairs, "I second that as well Mireille," as he paused next to Doctor Francis.

Randy eyed Mireille who was wearing only her bra, "The color black is fine but I did like the blue one better Mireille, it goes well with your eyes." Mireille turned and grabbed the first thing she could lay her hands on which was a salt shaker and threw it, "How dare you!"

Randy did not bother to duck but easily caught it, "Perhaps the red maybe for your temper?" Furious, Mireille abruptly stood her anger growing. Doctor Francis in middle of both put out his arms, "Ok enough of the lovers spat, I am too old for this."

Mireille edging her way around the table felt her arm being held. Doctor Francis peered over his glasses, "Ms. Bouquet, Randy was offering a compliment and was not trying to be derogatory in any fashion; though I must admit he has seen you all in your glory."

Mireille began to blush, "Randy, were you toying me?" Randy nodded, "Yes, I was. Consider it payback for what you put me through. Oh by the Harold, we have never been lovers so don't even go there. Mireille and Kirika both are substantially younger than me. If you are done please come to the study and you as well Mireille."

Entering the study with Doctor Francis, Randy pulled two chairs and set them before the large video screen then walked to his desk, "Harold, Kirika apparently shot this video inside some type of laboratory that is very near completion; can you try to identify the equipment? Kirika also took some up close stills if that will help with identification let me know."

Doctor Francis sat in his chair and gave the go ahead to roll the video which Randy did. Mireille entering the study paused as she finished buttoning her shirt. Harold leaning forward frowned, "Randy can you split screen the video and bring up the stills and rotate them through?" Randy nodded, "Sure."

Doctor Francis putting his chin atop of his hands which were clutching his walking cane, "Randy, exactly where did Kirika take this video and those digital stills?" Mireille looked at Randy who merely shrugged his shoulders. Mireille sat in the other chair and turned to Doctor Francis, "Doctor the video was taken a few miles away from here, for safety sakes I prefer not to reveal the exact location."

Doctor Francis grunted, "Well where ever this was taken, the facility has the makings of a first class bio-lab and from the looks of the interior shots I would say it could meet or exceed U.S. Government standards for a Level Four handling facility. Thankfully and wisely Kirika did not go through the airlocks. What equipment that I can see would be utilized for research into contagions."

Pursing her lips Mireille spoke, "What kind of contagions Doctor?" Harold leaned back and sighed, "The worst of the worst for starters, Bubonic Plague, Anthrax, Sarin Nerve Agents or any number of other things and the facility could be utilized for creating deadly variants or whole new classes of biologically active and high infectious bugs."

Randy sitting at his desk looked at the photos still rotating through the display screen and realized the worst case scenario coming into play. Build it in their own backyard while they are looking elsewhere. A slight of hand, the money trails were part of it; ingenious on Martinez's part.

Randy tapped the keyboard to stop the photo rotation, "Harold since you worked with the Centers for Disease Control at one time could you care to hazard a guess at how long before the facility might be operational?"

Harold nodded, "Yes I can. From the looks of things, it could be ready to go now. So calling someone would be a high priority."

Randy massaged his forehead, and then picked up the phone.

To be Continued...


	8. Noir:Associations Ch8

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Eight

Leaving the message with the Langley Duty Officer, Randy hung up the phone to wait for the return call. The adage of Hurry Up then Wait went through his thoughts.

Randy turned to Mireille, "Go upstairs and get some rest, on the way stop by and check with Darla to see how Kirika is doing. If things are looking well have Darla come down to the study. I believe Kirika will be fine for now."

Mireille looked at Randy, his expression unreadable. He obviously had cracked the jokes about her bra as a way to break the tension and to focus her troubles elsewhere. She had been prepared to explain her actions but Randy likely had no interest in her excuses now, the burdens he now had to shoulder exceeded even those of Noir.

Leaving the study, Mireille headed to Kirika's bedroom and when entering found that besides Darla, the cat named Crabby had taken a position over Kirika's feet, "Mrs. Francis, is Kirika doing well?" Darla Francis smiled and then nodded, "Yes Dear she is doing just fine, with a little bed rest Kirika will be good as new."

Mireille placing her hand on Darla's shoulder, "I want to thank you again for your help and assistance, Randy has asked that you come to his study. Kirika will be fine by herself for now. If I hear anything out of the ordinary I will come and check on her."

Darla stood and then embraced Mireille, "You are very welcome the both of you. Do try to take care of yourself, ok Mireille?"

Mireille checked Kirika one last time then headed for her own bedroom, the intercom turned on so she could hear anything coming from Kirika's own room.

Darla entered the study and sat next to her husband of nearly 70 years, Harold his attention still drawn to the display screen took little notice. Darla focused on Randy, "Mr. Baldwin you wanted to see me?"

Nodding Randy stood, "Darla, you and Harold have done enough and given more than could have been asked since this first started. In about two hours or less I expect to be to my ears in Federal Officers. I need for both of you to leave. It would be best for all of us at this point."

Harold slowly came to his feet, "Randy your sentiments are welcomed, but we would still like to see this through. I and Darla will head home to get some sleep, but we will return is that understood?" Randy came from out behind his desk, and clasped Harold's hand, "Doc, I kind of figured you would say that, thank you."

After walking the Francis's to their car, Randy returned to the study; it was just past 4:15 AM when the phone rang, "Baldwin."

Tabitha Alexander on the other end of the line spoke quietly, "Randy. We have a rapid response team enroute; they should be at your farm by 5 AM. Can you upload the stills and the video at your earliest convenience?" Randy acknowledged and received the e-mail address he was to use.

Sitting at the desk Randy, put the phone on speaker mode, "Tabitha, the upload has started. Out of curiosity how were you able to mobilize so quickly?"

The slight chuckle over the speaker surprised Randy, "Thanks to the "Nibbler". The copy of the disk you provided was an exact mirror copy of the original data source. He and his team found some files that at first looked like operating system files, but in reality were not."

Opening the drawer for his copy, Randy inserted the disk into the other desktop, "Randy doesn't even bother trying to open the files themselves. They are heavily encrypted, and protected. Nibbler had to develop an algorithm to bust the encryption, which he did about 12:30 AM this morning."

Randy tapped his note pad, "So he found something that scared a lot of people?" Tabitha replied, "Hell yes he did. In summery, a certain group of extremists were going to use Martinez as a distributor. You have heard all the different scenarios that could possibly be utilized to disperse bio-agents, the usual threats would be to use aircraft to over fly a population center; to dispersal by the water supply that sort of thing."

Randy frowned, "Illicit drugs, taint the drugs themselves then the virus would be transmitted by America's own drug users. They fall ill, start seeking medical attention usually at large community hospitals like Grady Memorial in Atlanta and we have the beginnings of a pan-epidemic."

Tabitha replied, "Exactly. Rather scary in scope too. Drug use though in decline is still prevalent through all levels of our society, from the rich to the poor to the hard core users to the recreational users. If the tainted drugs hit the streets, it would likely be a matter of only a few days to a week before we started seeing the effects, and the doctors would at first assume that the user was suffering from drug overdose or other malady and would not be looking for the virus."

Randy watched the upload complete, "The upload is complete Tabitha. Tabby, it would have to be virulent and rather contagious, transmission conducted by body fluids, skin to skin contact etc., were there any details on whether they may have developed such a nasty biological with this kind of capability?"

Tabitha sighed, "No, nothing of that nature but there has been intelligence of work in a third world country, no identification of which one. Hang on a second."

While waiting, Randy reviewed the financial files looking at bank routing numbers, one caught his eye. Pakistan. What the hell?

When Tabitha came back on the line Randy interrupted, "Tabitha. I just looked through the financial bank routings that have been utilized, Martinez or someone else has been utilizing a banking facility in Pakistan. The research team should see it buried near page eight."

Tabitha paused and brought up the file and looked at it herself, "Damn, Randy. How do you remember all those codes?" Chuckling Randy replied, "One of my operations involved tracking the flow of wire transfers and I remember the bank routing prefix by heart. The others are on our side of the water, so it kind of jumped out at me."

Tabitha sighed, "Well that is a start point for our team. What can you advise about the security at the Martinez estate?"

Tapping the pen on the desk, "Heavy electronic security throughout, the lab was penetrated by Kirika so I do not know the extent of the security surrounding it, but Kirika was in there for at least 25 minutes that I know of based on the length of the video. The estate security, at least the ones I encountered was armed with conventional side arms. For all I know they could be packing heavy automatic weapons by now."

Tabitha replied, "Ok. I will relay that to the strike team. How are Mireille and Kirika?"

Randy who did not look forward to that question replied, "Kirika has been injured and is sedated, Mireille is not at full potential. Kirika suffered a minor knife wound but lost a lot of blood on extraction."

Tabitha sounding slightly angry, "Randy, just what the hell were you doing while they were out there?"

Mireille walking into the study interrupted, "Mr. Baldwin had no say in the matter, Ms. Alexander. I and Kirika alone made the decision to go back to the estate."

Mireille walked to the edge of the desk, "Ms. Alexander, you are fully aware that I and Kirika were sent here to dispose of Martinez, this we will do."

Tabitha paused then spoke, "Very well Mireille, as you wish. Randy, Ned Sherman is in charge of the strike team, coordinate all further activities through him. Good luck and be careful the both of you."

The vehicle which appeared to be a motor home eased up the gravel drive and stopped in the farm yard, within the vehicle Ned Sherman; gave a reassuring pat to the drivers shoulder then disembarked.

The African-American stood outside the door viewing the house and the surroundings. Not too bad Ned thought for a retired guy, as he strolled towards the front door the door itself opened and framed within the entry stood an old friend of his Randy Baldwin.

Ned cracking a smile waved, "Damn Randy one hell of a place you got. Can I come in? I got some others with me as well."

Randy with a grin stepped out to greet Ned and his party, shook hands with Ned, "Well Ned how long had it been? Six or seven years" as they both shook hands. Ned replying, "More like eight years Randy. Tabitha said this was likely to get ugly, is she correct?"

Randy ushering the group in and down the hall to the study, "Unfortunately, Tabitha is likely correct. I have a video to show you of the lab and still photos of the equipment. I do not have any of mansions exterior or interior itself."

Mireille standing eyed Ned Sherman, who held out is hand and greeted her, "Hello, Ma'm pleasure to meet you. Tabitha advised me of your presence here."

Ned chuckled and turned to Randy, "Ye ask and you shall receive, we got the original construction plan of the mansion; let's have a look at that lab video. We got less than 25 minutes before all hell breaks loose."

Ned sat for five minutes, having Randy speed the video past the less interesting parts, satisfied he let out a low whistle, "Son-of-a-Bitch, looks like Level Four containment."

Ned gave Randy a CD ROM, which Randy inserted into the computer; which he then displayed on the main display screen.

Ned stood the walked to the display, "Suffice to say the mansion is going to be a bear, but we will be ready for just about everything. Lead elements of the raid team are airborne as we speak. I have six Blackhawk helicopters in all with four Apache gun ships and four Cobra gun ships for close in ground support."

Randy mused a moment, "Ned, are there any friendlies on the ground? If so where are they supposed to link up?" Ned nodded, "Yeah we got one on the ground inside in deep cover according to my briefing that I got on the way here. Exactly who is unknown, but they will have a chess piece on them which is the black knight and they are to show it at us when they make contact with strike team members."

The chime from the elevator interrupted the conversation. Mireille stepped out into the hallway and found Kirika leaning against the wall, "Kirika!"

Kirika grimaced but stood straight and then walked towards her, "Mireille, I am coming too." Ned turned to see who it was, had taken in the condition of Kirika as she entered the study "Young lady, I don't think so. You are in no shape for this."

Randy spoke up, "Ned please prepare the extra hardware, as we are all going together."

Ned nodded to one of his assistants and he departed the study. Ned stood and walked to the desk, "Randy, are you sure about this?" Randy replied, "Yes, Ned I am sure. What is the ETA for the Blackhawk?" as he glanced at his watch.

Ned replied, "Five minutes then it will be a six minute flight to the estate." Randy stepped around the desk, "Ok Ned. Advise them three passengers for pickup, we will be going after Martinez directly, and try to find out about the biological material from other sources. Martinez belongs to the three of us."

Ned replied, "Damn Randy I was afraid you were going to say that, but Tabitha said Martinez was to be your primary target; so be it then."

The assistant returned and issued communications gear to all three along with light wind breakers marked "Strike Force". Satisfied all was in order Randy turned to Kirika and Mireille, "Martinez is primary, I'll cover you backs while you hunt him down. Kirika are you damn sure you can do this?"

Kirika cracked a slight smile, a first that Randy had ever seen from her "Yes Mr. Baldwin I can and I will." Ned observing the exchange felt chills going down his back.

"Randy good luck and be careful." Randy nodded, "I intend to."

Randy led Mireille and Kirika to the pasture where the Blackhawk would land, the quiet of the dark country side soon to be shattered, "Kirika, I know you were not there when Ned told us of an undercover agent being inside the estate. He or she will have a chess piece, the black knight on them. If someone shows that, please don't harm them. For what it is worth, thanks for that video. It was enlightening to say the least."

The distant sound of a helicopter drew closer, and dropping from the night sky the Blackhawk kissed the ground and rolled to a stop. Crouching to avoid the rotating blades all three board the aircraft and with a thumb up from Randy, the pilot applied power and smoothly lifted from the pasture and pivoted. It was 5:24 AM.

The first indication of anything wrong was the thunder of the Cobra gun ships making a pass at the mansion, which startled Martinez out of his bed. Throwing the curtains aside, he looked out in time to see a Blackhawk landing and men disembarking. Two of his security force were cut down mercilessly by automatic weapons fire when they took potshots at the intruders.

Scrambling down the hall, Santiago Martinez headed down the stairs and stopped at the second floor landing as gunfire erupted from below followed by the thunderous reports of flash bangs going off.

Mireille and Kirika had briefly followed the entry team, and then split apart from them. Sighting the staircase both scurried for it, to their rear Randy who spied a hostile joined in the pitched gun battle taking place, Kirika smiled hearing the distinct report of the Colt Combat Commander firing behind her.

Gregario running down the hallway on the second floor ran into Santiago, the fear on his face clear as he tried to run from what was advancing up the stairwell. Gregario Santana smiling took aim as what appeared to be a woman in the lead stepped on the landing below him.

Kirika, still below Mireille raised her Beretta and fired twice, both rounds hit Gregario the shock frozen on his face as he fell dead to the carpeted floor with a thud. Santiago watching Gregario die, held up his hands in supplication only to see Mireille aim directly at him and fire which was the last thing he saw.

Randy ducking flying debris from a shattered vase, tumbled over someone curled up on the floor, their small figure nearly unseen in the blackness of the dark hallway, "Please don't shoot!"

Rolling to his knees, preparing to fire Randy spotted the top of the chess piece, the black knight clutched in a young woman's hand; the terror evident she began to wave it in front of him. Kirika descending the stairs looked right and aimed down the hallway, "Get Down!" and she fired four times in rapid succession."

Randy scurried to the woman on the floor and covered her body with his own and switching firing hands fired blindly to his rear joining in with Kirika. The sound of the body crashing onto a table then the floor came to his ears.

Glancing to his rear Randy sighed with relief as he viewed the outstretch hand holding a butcher knife; the woman beneath him began hitting him on the shoulder "Get off of me, your crushing me!"

Randy replied, "Stay the hell down on the floor, November-3 to Strike Team Leader. The package is secured. We are on the first floor, hallway to the kitchen." The Team Leader replied in the affirmative.

Mireille scanning the foyer from above on the second floor heard someone moving down the hallway, "Randy we have one on the second floor moving," she radioed. Handing the woman over to a strike team member, he jogged up the staircase with Kirika and joined Mireille who signaled the movement was to the right.

Nodding, Randy took point with Mireille taking a cover position and Kirika following to his rear; Randy advanced slowly checking the doors of each room then clearing them before advancing to the next.

Switching out with Kirika on every other room, it was Kirika who found the locked door and signaled the fact to Randy who nodded.

Randy motioned for Kirika to stand back, and then he charged to door which broke open on the first kick.

The man crouching behind the bed stood up and clumsily pointed the handgun directly at Randy who raised his on weapon. From behind Kirika rushed in and leapt across the bed slamming into the man sending both into the wall.

Mireille charged in behind Randy who had already jumped across the bed and was struggling with the man's gun when it went off.

Kirika felt the heat of the discharge, yet strangely felt no impact. It was when she heard Randy cruse that she realized he had been hit. Furious she pummeled man beneath her until he let go of the gun.

Randy felt he had been kicked in the chest as he was desperately sucking as much air as he could at the moment. Rolling of the end of the bed, he landed with a thud on the floor. Between breaths he could hear Kirika landing repeated blows on the hapless gunman, "Kirika! Enough! Mireille get Kirika off of that guy," as he wheezed out the order.

Mireille did as Randy asked and pulled Kirika off the man but kicked the man under Kirika as hard as she could and knocked him out. Turning and kneeling next to Randy, the powder burns on his clothing showing; she radioed the strike team leader that they had a man down.

Randy blinking his eyes took in Mireille the concern in her eyes evident, "Jeez nothing like getting hit in the sternum at point blank range!" As he fumbled for his shirt trying to pull it open Mireille took his hand to stop.

Ned Sherman heard the radio traffic and cursed as well, then called for a Medivac Helicopter. The Strike Team Leader scrambling up the staircase directed the remainder of the mansion to be searched and with his Sergeant following he entered the bedroom to find Randy Baldwin lying on the floor.

Major Drew Benson pulled Mireille Bouquet back from Randy and took her place, "Randy, we've got a chopper coming how bad?" as Randy finally was able to tear his shirt open.

Wheezing Randy replied, "Major Benson, help me get this damn vest off!" Mireille and Kirika spoke at the same time, "Vest?"

Major Benson grinned, "You lucky bastard, hang on." The Major, pulled the remainder of the shirt open to reveal the bullet proof vest and then loosened the securing straps.

Easing Randy to the sitting position, Mireille helped remove the vest and lay it on the nearby bed.

Randy peered downward, the tip of the bullet had just penetrated his skin but had been stopped by the vest, his upper chest already turning black and blue from impact the small trickle of blood flowed past it.

Kirika then understood why Randy had grabbed the man's hands. In the struggle the man had nearly put the gun to Kirika's own head and Randy had pulled on the gun which put its muzzle directly into his chest.

Major Benson shook his head in disbelief, the radioed, "Cancel the Medivac, minor flesh wound to the chest. Randy's vest stopped the bullet." Ned Sherman sighed with relief and relayed the information to Tabitha.

The Major standing next to Randy seemed to nod his head at something, "Ok, the Estate is secure. The lab building is in our hands as well. No casualties except minor scraps and bruises." The groan coming from the side of the bed caused Kirika to turn rapidly preparing to fire, "No don't shoot him!"

The woman standing in the doorway next to a strike team member stepped forward, "Major. Take him alive into custody. He is a scientist who was brought here to breed the virus." Mireille pursed her lips, "Who are you? Give us your name."

Major Benson also acknowledged the request as well, "Young lady, do as she has requested." Sighing the young woman replied, "My name is Kelly Summers, I am with the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Randy, a bit shocked replied "Hello Kelly. Sorry about flattening you into the floor. Are you by chance from Iowa?"

Kelly Summers unsure of where the line of questioning was going replied, "Yes sir, I am from Davenport." Randy gripping the side of the bed and pulling himself up and sitting on the end, "Did you have an older sister named Julia?"

Mireille sensing where it was going stepped in, "Randy this is not the time or the place for it." Randy looked up, "Yes it is." Ms. Summers please answer the question. Did you or did you not have an older sister named Julia?" Kelly Summers nodded yes, "Yes sir I did have an older sister named Julia, but she was killed in an accident several years ago. How do you know her?"

Randy frowned, "Ms. Summers I'll have to tell you later perhaps, but thank you for telling me." Turning slightly to his left, Randy reached over and pulled on the nightshirt of the prostrate man till he brought his head up. Randy pondered a moment, frowned a bit then swung as hard as he could with his right hand striking the scientist directly in the bridge of his nose and let go of him where he fell back to the floor. Kelly Summers, seeing the anger in Randy's eyes did not dare object.

Major Benson held out his hand and helped Randy to his feet, "Are you happy now?" Nodding Randy replied, "Yes I am. Ok ladies; let's get the hell out of here."

Stepping aside, Kelly Summers watched the man walk past with the two women at his side, she wondered just how he knew her sister Julia, "Sir, I did not get you name. Can I ask how you knew Julia?"

Pausing at the door with his head down, Randy replied "My name is Randy Baldwin; I was Julia's training officer when she died. I am sorry Kelly; I did not know you were involved here as well. Good day." With that Kelly watched them walk down the hallway to the staircase and disappear.

Major Benson radioed to have a helicopter ready for transport then turned to Kelly Summers, "Ms. Summers what exactly can you tell us about that man on the floor?" as his Sergeant pulled the man upright.

The Blackhawk lifted cleanly and turned in a southeasterly direction. Below the aircraft a string of blue flashing lights marked the convoy of law enforcement vehicles snaking into the former Martinez Estate. Receding to the rear in an open field a group of men sat with their hands on top of their heads, their eyes cast downward in fear as the strike teams stood guard over them waiting for relief.

The blue Hummer idled next to Ned Sherman as the Blackhawk touched down in the pasture. Getting in and driving close to the helicopter, Ned exited then jogged over to the Blackhawk and helped Randy disembark.

Randy winced as he climbed into the Hummer's passenger seat and leaned back. Kirika stopped Ned from getting into the driver's seat having him instead sit in the back seat and took the wheel herself with Mireille sitting behind Randy; she wheeled the vehicle across the pasture to the rear of the farm house where Doctor Francis stood waiting.

Mireille and Ned supported Randy to the study where he sat in a chair next to his desk. Kirika looking at the clock on the mantel noted it was 7:35 AM. Doctor Francis taking a chair and sitting next to Randy examined his injury, "Well it is not as bad as the time Toby kicked you but I am going to wrap it nevertheless."

Mireille seemed to smile, "Randy was kicked by Toby?" Doctor Francis seemed to be lost in thought as he cleaned the puncture wound nodded, "Yes, about eight months ago right after Randy got Toby. The horse was very skittish and was frankly scared out of its wits. Randy got too close and spooked Toby and got kicked for his trouble. Roberto saw it happen and dragged Randy clear then called me. Probably the only thing that saved Randy from getting hurt worse was that bullet proof vest he was wearing. It spread the impact from the hoof."

Randy chuckled, "No Doc, it was more of a love tap than a defensive kick." Doctor Francis frowned, "Well if that was a love tap, I would hate to see what a full power kick would be like."

The heavy footsteps coming down the hall interrupted the conversation. Mireille turned to see Sheriff Phil Nagel standing in the doorway.

Phil took in Randy sitting in the chair, with Doctor Francis dabbing away the last of the blood, "Randy what the hell happened to you?" Kirika non-pulsed, "He was shot Mr. Nagel." Turning to Kirika, "I can see that, but how?"

Randy leaning forward as Doctor Francis began to wrap his chest, "By some nut case of a scientist who had no business with a gun." Ned Sherman reading a message on his laptop screen, "Randy, the Pakistan bank routing was still good as they have been able to identify some known militants who have conducted transactions there utilizing the account." Ned smiled, "The individuals locations are known to the Agency, the military is sending Special Forces after them."

Randy smiled then looked at Phil, "Well what brought you up here Phil?" Sheriff Nagel frowning, "World War Three in Habersham County, that's what. I've got deputies enroute up there to transport prisoners to my jail. Sheriff Ferrell can't handle all of them."

Phil looking in the direction of Ned Sherman, "Ok Randy who is that fellow?"

Ned Sherman straightened up from the laptop and held out his hand, "I am Ned Sherman, Sheriff Nagel. It is good to finally meet you." Sheriff Nagel taking the proffered hand shook it, "So you're another one of Randy's associates?" Chuckling Ned Sherman replied, "You might say that."

Phil shaking his head, "Well I wonder how many more are going to show up from his past? Look Randy, I am headed to Habersham County to met with Sheriff Ferrell and it will be a few hours before I can stop back by. Is there anything you need?"

Randy shook his head no, "Thanks for the offer Phil but I will be fine. Oh by the way, advise the Skinners that Martinez has been taken care of."

Sheriff Phil Nagel nodded and then walked out of the study. Mireille and Kirika turned to leave.

Randy shakily stood, "Mireille, Kirika will you both please stay awhile? At least rest up."

Mireille turned, "Very well Mr. Baldwin we have some time."

To be Continued...


	9. Noir:Associations Ch9 :END

NOIR

Associations

By Steve Edward

Chapter Nine

By 12 PM, Satellite News Trucks lined the narrow country road leading to the Martinez Estate.

The regular consumer fare on television had been preempted for the news coverage as reporters urgently conveyed what had transpired. Randy viewing the feeding frenzy reached for the remote and muted the voices.

The Hummer idled past the window of his study, the viewing angle did not allow him to see who was driving, Mireille walking in with coffee service tray set it on the nearby table, "Kirika is driving. She wanted to put it into the garage for you."

Randy smiled, "Well that is kind of her. Has Ned already left?" Mireille nodded, "Mr. Sherman left about 45 minutes ago. He said his services were needed at the Martinez Estate."

Randy tapped the notepad, "Well he will have his hands full. Tabitha says that Martinez had computer server farm in the sub-basement of the mansion. The shear amount of data that is there is going to take months to go through."

Mireille poured the coffee and walked it to the desk setting it down. Viewing the picture frame behind Randy, Mireille asked "Is that Julia?" as she reached for the frame.

Randy stopped her and nodded, "Yes Mireille it is."

Randy frowning, "I pressed Tabitha rather hard to see if she knew Kelly Summers was inside Martinez's organization from the beginning but she insisted she only learned of Kelly's involvement this morning herself."

Mireille pursed her lips, "A completely separate operation all together from ours all along." Randy nodded, "Yeah it appears that way. The right hand not knowing what the left hand was doing reared its ugly head once again."

Mireille taking a sip of her coffee, "Did Tabitha say how long she had been inside?" Randy frowning, "Yeah. Kelly Summers had been undercover for four years as a FBI operative, and had been somehow able to become Martinez's secretary about 2 years ago."

The phone call with Tabitha had been heated, Randy already furious with Kelly Summers involvement vented his anger loudly over the phone causing Kirika and Mireille to flinch in the kitchen.

Tabitha's rebuke just as sharp seemed to cut through his anger as even Tabitha was appalled by finding out the operative's identity. Tabitha had crossed swords with the Director of the FBI not only over that issue, but another as well.

Kirika walking into the study took a seat next to Mireille, "Did Ms. Alexander report the leak to the FBI?" To which Randy nodded, "Yes she did. The Director said he had no leaks, was informed otherwise by Kelly Summers from the FBI office in Atlanta. Someone had picked up information on your original assignment and had called Gregario Santana with the information. Kelly remembers the call quiet clearly as it had come in the late evening."

Randy leaned back in the chair and grimaced slightly, "Kelly was also an auditor for Martinez. It was during a trip in early February to Bogotá, Columbia on the ruse of a normal audit that Kelly was able to make a copy of the computer data files, while Martinez was meeting with manager of the operations."

Turning and picking up the frame of Julia, "Somehow during the course of the visit Kelly made discreet contact with Father Skinner and gave him the information to forward. Had she been found with the data disk, she likely would have been killed. The leak by the way was traced to a clerk in the secretarial pool at the FBI Headquarters in Washington D.C."

Mireille looking at the picture, "Does Kelly remember you?" Shaking his head no, Randy replied "No. Kelly was only 12 years old when Julia was killed. I never went to the funeral for obvious reasons and it would have been awkward for the family and me if I had attended. Tabitha was able to explain away my presence as well as the two of you, so Kelly will get a cover story explaining that we were all part of the Strike Force, our true identities are being withheld."

Turning to the television and watching yet another aerial shot of the Martinez Estate, Randy spotted Ned's motor home parked next to the mansion, the lower cargo doors all open with cables snaking into the house itself, "The Agency is going to share all they can to at least alleviate any further mistakes. Hopefully Ned will get what he is supposed to be looking for."

Kirika folded her hands into her lap, "What of the scientist? What was his role?" Randy tapping the pen on his desk, "After Major Benson brought him to, he found out he was a former East German scientist, who had offered his services to the highest bidder. He had also obtained samples of genetically altered viruses from a research laboratory in Russia where he worked at and had smuggled them into the United States with help from unknown third parties and was preparing to go to work for Martinez. Major Benson's men found the virus inside a storage container filled with liquid nitrogen in the bottom floor of the mansion. The scientist has so far refused to further cooperate in the identification of the viruses, so they have been taken to a US Army lab in Maryland for analysis."

Randy stood and walked around the desk, "For what it is worth all of us got what we needed to accomplish, I deeply appreciate working with both of you. I hope we might in the future be able to do so again."

Mireille with a slight smile, "Perhaps we can Mr. Baldwin." Kirika, the rare smile breaking out agreed as well.

Randy headed to the kitchen followed by Kirika and Mireille but paused at a bag sitting in a nearby chair. Shrugging his shoulders he picked up the bag and turned to Mireille, "I forgot about this. It's for you."

Mireille taking the bag from Randy peeked within and immediately began to blush, "Mr. Baldwin? You said blue but it is red!" Randy chuckled, "Well I changed my mind a bit, can I at least do that?"

Mireille answered by swinging the bag and hitting Randy in the head, "No you can not!"

Kirika watched as the bottom half of the too revealing swim suite fell from the bag. Picking it up Kirika handed it to Mireille, "Perhaps Mr. Baldwin is correct?"

Mireille about to argue further watched as Randy strolled off muttering as he went, "Offer a compliment, one should stick with it. Damn, I should have gone and bought the blue one instead."

The country side passing by the window on the sunny Friday afternoon was in appearance peaceful. Randy sitting in the passenger seat of the Kodiak 4500 watched as Kirika expertly switched lanes back to the right after passing a slower moving car. The horse trailer in the rear was riding empty. Kirika had gone with Randy to help deliver Sarah and Lydia to the rehabilitation facility in Alpharetta.

Kirika approaching the turnoff at Highway 52 activated the turn signals and checking her mirrors once again turned off Highway 365. Driving the short distance to the entrance of the farm Kirika eased the Kodiak off the road onto the gravel and ascended the driveway. The marked Sheriff's unit parked next to the smokehouse caught Randy's attention but he ignored it.

Kirika swinging across the farm yard straightened up the rig and then placing the truck into reverse backed the trailer into its storage spot next to the barn; Randy smiled "Well done Ms. Yumura. I believe we will make a truck driver out of you yet."

Both exited the vehicle and headed for the farmhouse, where Randy could see Sheriff Phil Nagel and Mireille sitting on the front porch talking.

Mireille had watched Kirika as she had maneuvered the horse trailer, her concentration on putting the trailer in the exact spot where it had been taken from reminded Mireille of Kirika's attention to detail.

Phil sitting in the chair stood and greeted Randy, "Welcome back. How was the trip?" Randy smiled, "A lot easier with Kirika driving, my ribs are still hurting." Phil nodded, "Well what do you expect for taking a 9MM point blank range to the chest? A gentle love tap?"

Mireille interrupted, "Randy you have a visitor in the study. It is Kelly Summers."

Randy turned to Phil, "Who the hell put you up to this Phil?" Sheriff Nagel took a step back, "Ms. Summers did, Randy. She is a FBI agent after all. She has been at the jail assisting with interviews, there were some not wanting to cooperate so Ms. Summers has been there refreshing their memories. She found out your involvement at least up to a point from Sheriff Ferrell and put two and two together. There will be little use of avoiding this now."

Entering the house, Randy walked down the hallway and entered the study. Kelly sat before his desk, looking at the framed photo of her late sister.

Kelly Summers abruptly stood, "Mr. Baldwin, I am sorry for intruding on your privacy but I need an explanation from you." Randy frowning, "An explanation for what Ms Summers?" Kelly pointed to the picture, "The photograph of Julia. Why do you have it on your desk? As well as the truth to what happened in Columbia, I need to know."

Mireille, Kirika and Sheriff Phil Nagel entered the study together interrupting both, Mireille walked up to Kelly Summers, "Ms. Summers what you are about to hear will be rather painful for you as well as Mr. Baldwin, it is something I wished I had not pressed him for. Please have a seat. Kirika would you get the coffee please?" Kirika nodded and walked out to the kitchen.

Phil turned to leave but Randy stopped him, "Phil, you need to stay as well. I know how George got the disk." Phil Nagel pulled another chair up to the desk and sat along side Mireille.

Kirika returned from the kitchen with the serving tray and poured the coffee for everyone and then sat down herself.

Randy sat at his desk and looked at Kelly Summers, "Kelly everything that I am about to tell you will be utterly denied by the Central Intelligence Agency. Your sister Julia and I were assigned a mission within the confines of Columbia. The Agency had received intelligence concerning a terrorist cell with ties to the Middle East that was providing aid to factions opposing the government of Columbia."

Randy picked up the picture frame of Julia Summers and held it, "We were able to locate the safe house where they were conducting their operations from. Julia who I was training successfully took out two occupants who had stayed behind in the house. After gaining entry, with Julia standing watch I went about getting what I needed. Things turned sour on extraction.

We ran into the remainder who were returning to the house and a gun battle ensued. I was wounded. Following policy we separated to make our escape. Julia was the decoy, but I still ended up with two on my tail."

Kelly seemed to nod, "So my sister tried to lead them away from you?" Randy nodded, "She led the majority away. The remaining two were dogging my every move, so I was doing everything I could to dump them. While headed through the maze of alley's that they have there, I came upon a Catholic Mission, where I took refuge. It was there where I ran into my childhood friend Father George Skinner."

Randy frowned slightly, "George of course helped with getting my wound treated, and a couple of days later I made my escape. But Julia was not so lucky. She was captured. Kelly, those who had captured her did unspeakable acts. Beaten, tortured and repeatedly raped, she refused to give in. The Agency located her remains 5 days later on a side road in Bogotá.

Kelly blinking her eyes, "What about those that did these acts against her?" Randy set the picture frame down, "Of the six that were involved, all are now dead. Initially the Agency refused my request to let me hunt them down, but the Agency never forgets nor do they ignore individuals who have killed an agent. It may take a little time but there is retribution."

Randy leaned forward in the chair, "Three died in a gun battle with the Columbian military, a year after. The three remaining men died in a gun battle in Pakistan, after I learned of their whereabouts; and dropped a hint to local authorities."

Kelly Summers reflected on something, "Why did the government not tell me and my parents the truth?" Randy expecting the question, "The policy of the Agency is just that. The circumstances of her death, while operating in a foreign country would be difficult to explain and how she died would have been another. The accident story was just that. It was a way to explain her death to her loved ones. Kelly you know of the CIA Memorial Wall?"

Kelly nodded that she did and Randy continued, "Kelly, currently there are 83 stars on that wall. Of the 83 stars that represent those CIA operatives lost in the service of our country, the names of 48 are releasable to the public. The remaining 35 can not and will likely never be revealed. Julia Summers is one of those 35 and it is a debt that I can never repay to you or your family."

Mireille turned to Kelly, "Ms. Summers, Randy carried the pain of your sister's death within him for a long time; it was not something that was easy for him to reveal. I would prefer that you not pursue this any further." Kelly Summers looking into the eyes of Mireille Bouquet saw the restrained anger and sadness.

Kelly Summers stood and turned to leave, "Mr. Baldwin, thank you for time. What you have spoken of will be held in strict confidence."

Randy was not finished, "Ms. Summers, the chess piece the black knight. Do you still have it?" Kelly stated that she did.

Holding out his hand Randy replied, "It belongs to Father George Skinner; I would like to return it to his parents please. May I have it?" Kelly reached within her purse and retrieved the chess piece and gave it to Randy. Sheriff Phil Nagel looking on, "So you were the person who contacted George? He gave you that chess piece as a way to identify you in an emergency." Kelly nodded. "George was such an avid chess player, his father Glen had carved those chess pieces years ago; very distinctive design."

Randy holding the chess piece placed it next to the picture frame, "Fate draws many together in one form or another. The eventuality of this brings those to close associations with others. The bonds that are forged can be lasting, Kelly please feel free to visit me or call if you want, Ok? Also we are having dinner here tonight if you would like to come please do so." Kelly replied, "I will keep your offer in mind."

Sheriff Nagel stood to leave, "Randy, I'll drive Ms. Summers back to Gainesville, then I'll be by for supper, Jill is not due back till tomorrow." Randy replied, "That will be fine Phil, see you at 6."

The dinner took place of the front porch of the Baldwin home, with numerous invited guests who included Gina Frazier, her son and daughter Corey and Ashley with Doctor Harold Francis and his wife Darla.

Randy was pleasantly surprised when FBI Agent Kelly Summers arrived and he introduced her to Glen and Ira Skinner.

Though the meeting for all three felt awkward at first, they warmed to each other and discussed Father Skinner's life with each other.

Mireille maintaining her cover, acted as hostess and with Kirika helped keep those present entertained.

Corey and Ashley along with their mother, Gina were introduced to Toby who gave the children a ride around the farm. Their laughing and giggling carried to the adults who watched Cumquat patiently follow the horse where ever the animal went. Kirby scampering about in Jack Russell fashion added to the entertainment. Crabby had perched himself on Cumquat's back seemed to look on in the fathomless expression of a tomcat.

Randy bid farewell to his visitors by 9 PM except for Gina who stayed and chatted with him in his study. Corey and Ashley watched over by Kirika in the sitting room, slept.

Mireille, upstairs penned a letter to Randy Baldwin.

Waking up at 5 AM on the late October Saturday, Randy headed to do his chores and stopped to check on Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. He found both bedrooms empty, which he had expected. Their assignment had been completed, and both had little reason to stay further.

Finding the note on the table, Randy read it briefly then smiled. Placing it back on the table he headed to the stable to get the chores done with.

Mireille and Kirika were respectfully looking out their windows, far below the coastline of the United States passed beneath the charted Gulf Stream 5. The aircraft having lifted off from Peachtree-Dekalb Airport 45 minutes earlier was enroute non-stop to France.

Mireille turned to Kirika, "Did you keep it Kirika? Without turning Kirika nodded, "Yes Mireille I did." So had Mireille, the notes on their individual beds had asked that they keep the keys.

Kirika pondered the saying she had found in her note, "The thread binds, yet it becomes separate. Weaved together, each thread forms a bond that becomes stronger over time, those who are the threads, that may pass in the night but within the day; they will see."

Mireille had read the same saying, as well. The light of the day is when one sees the true picture. The blackness of their profession could be hidden within the night's darkness and shadows. The decision to act or not to act could cut a thread or add to it. Friendship forged in darkness could carry to the day as well.

Mireille opened her purse, the shiny key within gleamed from the overhead lights. To open ones heart to another the offer of solace. Closing her purse, Mireille turned off the reading light and reclined the seat, then fell into a light sleep.

Fini.

Author's notes:

The location of this story took place within the State of Georgia, in Hall and Habersham Counties in the United States.

It is reiterated that any resemblances to actual buildings, homes and other descriptive information is entirely the creation of the author. Any events that have been described as taking place are entirely and purely coincidental.

The CIA Memorial Wall does in fact exist. You may view the Memorial Wall on the Web at http:www.cia.gov/cia/information/tour/stars.html


End file.
